The Late Promise
by crestfallentwilight
Summary: In their childhood, Tabane and Chifuyu met a transfer student who entered and changed their lives. While he may not have been smart as Tabane, nor as skilled as Chifuyu, he was definitely the most unpredictable one. However, he disappeared, saying he had to fulfill a promise. He promised to return, yet it's been ten years. In their hearts, they still ask: Where? When? Why?
1. The Transfer Student

"Is it okay if we talk into the corridor?" My childhood friend Houki asked me during the break after our first theory class in I.S. Academy. It's been many years since I last seen her, yet she still wears her memorable trademark scowl. She once claimed she was born with it, but I know that isn't true. After all, she did smile when we still were all together when we were younger.

I gave a nod as I was eager to catch up with her. Around six years ago, she and Tabane-nee had to move away when Tabane-nee introduced Infinite Stratos to the world. Even though we left the classroom to the corridor to have a more private setting, there were still a lot of people outside staring at us. I guess it couldn't be helped since it's not every day you see a male I.S. student. To this day, I still don't even know why the I.S. reacted to my touch.

As we managed to find a place without a lot of people in earshot, we stood around awkwardly in silence, waiting for the other to speak up first. I guess I should start then? "By the way, Houki…?"

"What?"

"You won the World Kendo Championships last year, right? Congratulations!" I smiled at her accomplishment. After all, Houki grew up in a kendo household. Her skills were already extraordinary back then.

Houki glanced at me briefly with her eyebrows raised, before turning her head away. Her trademark scowl became a little more pronounced with her cheeks tinted red. "How did you know that?"

Eh? Is she mad at me? But I was praising her? "I found out in the newspaper. Imagine my shock when I recognized you in the headline picture. You haven't changed at all."

Unfortunately, that seem to be the wrong words to say to Houki for some reason as I can feel her hostility rise. "...What do you mean I haven't changed at all? You make it sound like I haven't grown at all..."

"Eh? You still have the same hairstyle as you did when we were kids, you know?" I pointed at her long ponytail. "I'd recognize that anywhere."

"Ah…so you'd remember." Houki nodded; her anger seem to have abated. She's still a bit intense like a warrior after all this time, huh?

"Of course I would, we're childhood friends. Though, I never thought we would meet again here. It makes me happy, you know? I thought I wouldn't know anyone else here. After all, I haven't seen Chifuyu-nee for nearly a year. And now she tells me that she's a teacher here." I ruffled my hair in slight annoyance. "Was it so hard to tell me something? I mean, she may be a strong woman who could take of herself, but I still worry about her, you know?"

Houki gave a rare smile. See, you look better with a smile, you know, Houki? "Is that so. I'm also glad that...we got to meet again...Ichika...and Orimura-sensei."

"Yeah...it kinda reminds me of the old days where it was me, you, Chifuyu-nee, Tabane-nee, and Aniki…"

As I mentioned Aniki, Houki stiffened in surprise. I couldn't blame her. I probably shouldn't have mentioned him so suddenly. Chifuyu-nee always said I lacked tact, and I guess it's true. Both of us then gazed through the windows in the corridor at the blue sky. There were wisps of white clouds floating around lazily.

"It has been nearly ten years...right, Ichika…?" Houki murmured sadly, crossing her arms over herself.

Ten years. Has it been so long? I laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded once. As I thought, we still miss him dearly. Where did you go, Aniki? You made a promise to come back, remember? And you never break your promises...that's your way of life, right?

The bell for the next class rang. Deep in our thoughts, it took us both a moment to process it.

"Hurry up Orimura and Shinonono, class is about to start." Loud and firm heels echoed through the corridor as Chifuyu-nee warned the two of us with a solemn face; she turned to gaze out the window as well. "You can worry about that idiot another time. Focus on your studies now."

Ah, did Chifuyu-nee heard what we were talking about? Though her face may seem like she doesn't care about it, I know that she and Tabane-nee missed him the most...after all, he was their best friend.

\- Eleven Years Ago -

"Yosh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Um, this is my first time attending a school like this, though I can't say I like to study." A few students in the class laughed at that while the teacher gave a slight disapproving cough.

"My dream is to become strong to protect the ones I care about! My favorite color is orange! I swear, would it kill someone to make a school uniform with some orange in it? Oh, and I really love ramen! It's like the food of the gods, you know? Though I hate the three minutes wait for the instant ramen...don't you guys agree with me?"

More people laughed. Well, he was certainly unique. His dream is rather strange for a middle schooler, but it is one that I respect. After all, I also wish to be strong enough to protect Ichika. His appearance appeared foreign. Blond hair and blue eyes weren't exactly what you'd see around here. Though his familiarity with speaking the language suggests that he must've been raised in a Japanese household at least. There appeared to be three marks on both sides of his cheeks. They don't appear to be tattoos, so perhaps birthmarks then?

"Hai hai hai, question!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I glanced at Tabane, who was sitting to my left, raising her hand. Well, that's a first...Tabane actually giving an interest in someone. I'm not the only one who was startled by Tabane's abruptness as half the class began to murmur to themselves. Normally she'd be in her own world, indifferent to anyone around her besides me. Then again, I'm a bit curious about him myself.

At his nod, Tabane asked bluntly. "So, so, does your name means fish cake?"

The class fell silent. I resisted the urge to groan at her question. Hey...I know his name is Naruto and all, but you don't ask the guy if he's named after the ramen topping. Even if he appears to worship the food.

The transfer student stared at her for a moment and narrowed his eyes, his visage suddenly was likened to a smiling fox, in my opinion. It looked like he was contemplating over what Tabane said. He then pounded his fist into his open hand and exclaimed, "You know, I never really thought about that. I guess the spelling for it can read as fish cake. Then again, I can't say it'd be awesome to be named after food, but it's probably better than Miso or Menma or something like that. Can you imagine that?"

The entire class laughed again, and even I smirked at his enthusiastic reply.

"Well, that's it for introductions, Uzumaki-kun, please take a seat at the empty desk over there." The teacher pointed at the seat behind mine and Tabane's. Originally it wasn't empty, but the previous student requested to change seats because of they wanted to see the board better. Or so they said.

The smiling transfer student placed his bag beneath his desk, sat down, and then waved at the two of us. "Please to meet you two! What are your names?"

"Shinonono Tabane desu!"

"Orimura Chifuyu."

"You can call me Naruto then! Tabane-chan, Chifuyu-chan! I hope we could be good friends!"

Wait a moment. I blinked blankly for a few moments. Did he really just call me Chifuyu-chan…? It's bad enough with Tabane calling me Chi-chan!

\- Two Periods later, Physical Education Class -

Nothing too hard in Physical Education today. It was just merely running laps around the track. The girls first, while the boys stretched and waited for their time. Both Tabane and I easily outstripped the rest of the other girls by several minutes without even breaking a sweat.

"...Those two are too incredible…"

"Did they just break another record…?"

"They're not even tired!"

"Can't be surprised...those two are beyond anyone else..."

It was the same old comments each time. Not that I really cared for their opinions in the first place, but it tends to get a little annoying. I'm still human, you know. I turned around to look at my childhood friend, stretching with a carefree smile on her face. Sometimes I wish I could be absentminded as Tabane. Then again, she's not really as absentminded as she made herself out to be…

"You two are quite fast, huh, Chifuyu-chan and Tabane-chan?" My eye twitched for a bit. I guess I'll have to get used to him calling me Chifuyu-chan because he never stopped the last two periods. Then again, no one ever bothered to continue talking to the both of us for more than necessary. It was perhaps a refreshing change, maybe? Well, at least it wasn't like those who'd just cower away from us, so that's something. I gave a slight nod in return as Naruto walked up to greet the two of us.

Tabane hummed as she bounced around happily, clearly also not winded by the run we just had. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if she would ever run out of energy. With those rabbit accessories in her hair and her obsession with anything rabbit, she's like the Energizer Bunny. Though, it's still interesting to see how fast Tabane got attached to Naruto. Normally she would ignore everyone aside from her family, Ichika, and me.

"Of course, Naru-kun! Chi-chan and I always compete against each other, ever since elementary school, you know!"

Tabane then put her finger on her lips as she thought about something. "Though Chi-chan must be some sort of superhuman because I don't think I've seen her get tired at all. And she's really, really strong! If only she let me experiment on her some more..."

I palmed my face and sighed deeply, with a hint of a shudder. No one should ever had to be on the receiving end of Tabane's experiments. "I can say the same for you too, you know."

"Tehehe." Tabane stuck her tongue out.

"You two are really good friends, huh?" Naruto laughed as he turned around to look at the remaining girls who were still finishing the laps. "Hmm, I really want to race the two of you after the boys finish their run. Are you up for it?"

I raised my eyebrow in slight intrigue and surprise. That's a first. Not many people would challenge me or Tabane to anything. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

He gave an arrogant and carefree smirk and wave as he made his way towards the track as the boys were about to start running. "Yup! If there's strong people, I always want to test to myself against them. And from what I see, you two are very strong, you know? Just watch me!"

"Ehehehe, Naru-kun is quite confident, huh, Chi-chan? But you see it too, right?" Tabane asked me as she laid her head on my shoulder from behind and rubbed her face against my cheek.

I didn't even bother trying to push her off as I was more focused on Naruto preparing to run. Of course, I did notice it. The school and jogging uniforms may cover his body, but I can tell that it was extremely well built. His bearing was as of a warrior, one trained to their extremes. It looked like if anything were to happen, he would react immediately. Perhaps that's also why Tabane shown an interest in him. "...He's strong. Perhaps as strong as us."

Maybe I sounded arrogant there, but both Tabane and I know that there hasn't been anyone who was stronger or faster than us in our age group. And even then, we still were able to outpace our upperclassmen. It was natural after all. We were both trained when we were young; her family has a well established kendo dojo, while mine was...no, I should stop there. I don't want to think about them right now...

Brushing aside unpleasant thoughts, I looked back to the track. The teacher blew his whistle; it was the signal to begin. Like a gunshot, Naruto sprang forward, overtaking everyone else in mere moments. Though, he had a strange running technique as I observed how he bent forward with his upper body while elevating both of his arms behind him. No matter how peculiar his technique is, I could not deny that it was effective as he overtook and lapped the other boys.

Meanwhile, I can hear the other girls who were taking a break from the previous run chatting and gossiping around us.

"Wah, Uzumaki-kun is very fast!"

"Ah, you're right! He even ran past the track team members!"

"Hey, what do you think about those marks on his cheeks?"

"Do you think they're birthmarks? His face reminds me of a cat, really. It makes him look really cute."

"Hehe, sounds like someone has a crush on the transfer student."

"Give it up, he seems to be only interested in talking to Shinonono-san and Orimura-san."

"That's true, he even got Shinonono-san to actually talk to him. That's the most I've seen her talk to someone other than Orimura-san."

"That's right! They're so close already. He calls them by their first names and they call him Naru-kun!"

"And he seems to be just as fast as they are!"

Now, wait a moment, only Tabane calls him that! And he calls us by our first names just because he does want he wants, not that we're close! Though, I had to blink for a few moments while I considered the other comments. Now that I think about it, has he really been only talking to us these last few periods? I guess it's because we sit right next to each other?

"Ah!" Tabane suddenly exclaimed as she pops her chin off of my shoulder finally. "Looks like Naru-kun finished! At the same time as we did, Chi-chan!"

I turned back my attention to the track, and indeed, Naruto did finish around the same time we did. With a cheeky grin, he gave a thumbs up...I could've sworn that he radiated something bright and sparkling when he did that. That was...rather disconcerting.

"...Well, if he couldn't do at least that, then he wouldn't dare challenge us in the first place." I made my way towards him, rolling my shoulders around to bring back some feeling to the numbness.

Tabane skipped around me as she followed. "Ararara, looks like Chi-chan is actually excited about this. You're even smiling!"

Eh? I suppose with only Tabane giving me a challenge, I can't help but feel disappointed with other people until now. But now, there's another person I can possibly test myself against.

"See, Chi-chan should smile more. You almost make me think that you're Houki-chan's older sister with your scowl. Sheesh, the two of you should smile more! You'd look so much more cuter! Don't you think so too, Naru-kun?"

This is coming from the girl who doesn't talk to anyone else but me. Why are you asking for his opinion? And why do I even want to hear it…?

Naruto looked at me appraisingly and nods several times. "Yup, yup Chifuyu-chan looks better with a smile on her face. I knew some people who frowned all the time, but they definitely were happier when they had a reason to smile! So, if we give Chifuyu-chan good reasons, she'll smile more. Right, Tabane-chan? She'd look so much cuter, not that she wasn't in the first place, but you know? Everyone is better with a true smile on their face."

Tabane grasped Naruto's hands together and raised them up and down in joy. "Right, right? Ah, Naru-kun truly understands! I tell that to Houki-chan too, but she doesn't believe me! We'll name this Operation: Make Chi-chan Smile!"

Ah great, now the two of them are working together against me. When did the two of you get along so well?!

We made it to the beginning of the track as the rest of the boys finished their laps. The teacher gave us some free time for everyone else to take a reprieve, so right now would be the best time to have our race.

"Yosh, you're ready to eat my dust, Chifuyu-chan, Tabane-chan?" Naruto taunted us as he alternated between legs as he stretches.

"Tehehe, you know, Naru-kun, it wouldn't do well to underestimate the both of us."

"Oh, I'm not underestimating the two of you. I know better than to judge anyone by their appearance, but you know? Even with my limiters on, I can beat anyone here." He jested.

I scoffed at his claim, but my curiosity was drawn to his mention of limiters. Is he holding himself back? "I suppose I should be glad it's not a boasting contest because then you'd win."

He snickered. "Psh, I'd also beat you two in a ramen-eating contest."

"I don't know about that...you haven't seen how Tabane eats. This glutton can probably swallow enough food for an entire bear and wouldn't even notice it." Seriously, even I wonder how it's physically possible for to eat the amounts that she does sometimes. She orders like three or more courses during each meal time. Then again, they're probably going to her chest or something...

Tabane gave a fake cry of hurt as she hid behind Naruto, peeking out with her head timidly. "Ah, Naru-kun! Chi-chan is being mean again! She made me sound like some sort of monster!"

I gave a look of dull surprise as I crossed my arms. "You mean to tell me that you aren't? That's news to me."

"Sob sob sob sob."

Naruto rubbed Tabane's back and stuck his tongue out at me. Sheesh, they're so similar in personality. No wonder that they get along so well. "Ah, cheer up, Tabane-chan! Chifuyu-chan only teases because she cares about you a lot, right? You know where you're best friends when you can fight with each other and still laugh in the end."

Tabane rushed forward and then embraced me hard. "Ah Chi-chan! I'm so glad!"

I pretend to struggle against her embrace but gave up. It's true, even after all I said...Tabane is probably the only one who could understand me, and I'm the only one who could understand her...

"Ah, get off of me, you're too heavy."

"That's not what you say to a maiden like me, you know! Chi-chan has no tact at all!"

The absurdness finally caught up to us as all of three of us burst out laughing, drawing the attention and surprise of everyone else in class.

One girl gasped. "Uwah, is Shinonono-san and Orimura-san laughing? I don't think I ever heard them laugh before…"

"Ah, you're not kidding. Ah, is it because of Uzumaki-kun?"

"Hearing them laugh and smile like normal girls...it's making me fall in love."

"It's true...they're like extremely pretty girls too, you know, like the ones you see from model magazines..."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

...Great, even more weird opinions now. In any case, we should probably start before class ends.

Naruto waved at our teacher, while the three of us got in the beginning positions. "Sensei, could you tell us when to begin!"

"Eh? You three still want to run?" The teacher clearly didn't expect any students eager to run after doing laps. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised since these three clearly outran their classmates without any effort at all.

"Of course! I want to challenge Chifuyu-chan and Tabane-chan, you know? They're really fast so it'll be a good race...I need to test myself."

"Then, Orimura-san and Shinonono-san, you're also willing to go through with this?" The teacher asked to be sure, and we both gave a nod. Tabane always had the same goofy grin on her face, but I can tell she's just as eager as I am. Of course, the class gathered around to see the latest spectacle.

"Eh, Uzumaki-kun is challenging the two aces to a race?"

"Wow, does he have a death wish or something?"

"Eh, isn't it alright? I mean, he was the fastest all of the guys?"

"Psh, the only person they lost to was to themselves. Uzumaki isn't any different."

The rest of the class ultimately decided that Naruto would lose to us even before the race even started. What a bunch of noisy people, don't you have anything better to do than to project your useless opinions on others?

"Tsk." Naruto scoffed, catching everyone's attention. "If there's another thing I dislike other than the three minutes waiting time for instant ramen, it's to be underestimated. Just because these two are 'geniuses' doesn't mean they cannot be beaten. If you put in enough effort, even talent can be overcomed. Even if you fail, so what? Then just get back up and keep at it. Never give up, that's my code you know?"

"And besides, you all are being rude to the two of them." Tabane and I blinked in surprise. "Just calling them geniuses and using it as an excuse for everything is just degrading their efforts. Even geniuses have to work hard to accomplish their dreams too, you know?"

His words held truth. Everything we've done, everyone just labeled as a product of being talented. It was always, "well I lost because they're a lot more talented than me. Nothing I can do about it." It was slightly frustrating to not have anyone acknowledge your efforts. They always gave up before even trying. Eventually, we were both placed on a pedestal...a far away place where we couldn't be touched... Maybe that's why I got along so well with Tabane, even though we're almost the exact opposite in personality. We both acknowledge each other...we both understand each other...we were the two girls who both stood alone at the top...

"Well said, Uzumaki-san. That's a lesson everyone should learn. If you put in the effort to accomplish something, then you'll be rewarded. Even those with talent have to work hard as well." The teacher nodded, as if he gave some sagely advice. "Well, the three of you, we only have a few minutes before the period is over, so just do one lap, okay? Ready yourselves! Three, two, one! Bzzztt!"

The three of us shot forward immediately right after the teacher blew his whistle. I don't think Tabane and I ever put this more effort in running than we ever did since...elementary. Perhaps, maybe it was because there's a person right next to us who believed that he could beat us. Perhaps, it was because it's the first one who was willing to understand us... The three of us were actually toe-to-toe with each other, neither of us were able to overtake each other until the last stretch of the lap as Naruto suddenly explosively leapt from his position.

Though Tabane and I saw his technique and followed with our own jumping techniques, we reacted a few seconds too late as he already hit the finish line with a broad smirk on his face. Everyone in the class was dumbfounded, including the teacher as they didn't expect for that to happen.

Tabane had a small pout on her face, but she still bounced over Naruto and clinged onto him happily as ever. As I walked up to them, he gave me a thumbs-up. "Good race, Chifuyu-chan!"

I couldn't help smiling as I turned away to hide it. "Good race, but you know, I don't intend to lose the next time."

"You're on! I'll take any challenge any day!"

\- Present Time, Kendo Dojo -

How did it come to this? I asked Houki for help with operating an I.S. in order to prepare for the match against Alcott-san, and we're now in the kendo dojo. I suppose I.S. are capable of using swords, so perhaps she wants me to work on my bases before moving on to bigger stuff. There's still some time so I guess it's alright. Well, it would be nice to spar with Houki again. We haven't done that in nearly six years.

For some reason, there are a lot of spectators as well. Actually, it may because of Houki, now that I think about it. She did win the world Kendo tournament after all. That and the fact she was Tabane-nee's younger sister may have a hand in it. As we finished changing in the dressing room into the standard kendo gi and hakama, we began to equip the protective armor and guards. Finally, after snapping on our helmets, we picked up our respective shinai.

I tested the weight of the shinai as I rolled it in my palm; then I firmly gripped the handle with both my hands and began with a few practice swings to warm up my muscles. As Houki finished with her equipment, she joined me as well, next to my side. The both of us were synchronized in our swings as we did the drills. We were like two bodies, one single breath, one single mind. As we finished, we turned towards each other.

Houki looked over me with an appraising eye. "I see you still remember how to do the drills, Ichika."

"Of course, I do. I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it even if he isn't here anymore."

Houki nodded; she knew what promise I was referring to and readied her stance as she raised her shinai up. "Then, we'll start."

I follow suit and prepared myself as well. I'm not going to lie to myself or anyone. Houki is strong. Very strong. She's stronger than I am. She's always been, but she had a bad habit of getting easily angered. Because of that, I managed to get draws in our spars when we were still practicing in the Shinonono Dojo several years ago. Now it's a different story.

Even if I kept up my practice, I had no one to teach me or to spar with. Aniki was no longer with us. Chifuyu-nee was busy trying to support the two of us, so I couldn't ask her; not that she wouldn't, but I don't want to burden her. So, I tried the best I could throughout my middle school years and part time jobs. It probably sounds like I'm making excuses, but the truth still stands: Houki wouldn't have won the Championships if she herself did not practice just as hard.

I knew how much she wanted to win them when she made me promise her to do a request of her choosing if she ever won the Championships six years ago. Unfortunately, that was also the day that Tabane-nee revealed the I.S. to the world. I never found out what she wanted me to do either.

"Begin!" Houki shouted as she made a downward swing with her shinai, and I contested it with head on with a counter upward swing, blocking her strike. We both pressed against each other before shoving each other off and retook our stances a few steps back once again. Both Houki and I smirked in anticipation...this was going to be a good, long fight.

After twenty minutes of sparring, Houki finally knocked me down with a decisive blow to the chest, ending the match in her favor. For a few moments, we stayed where we are: Houki standing with my shinai lowered, while I was on my back. Both of us were panting, trying to catch back our breath. Then Houki extended her hand for me as I took it, pulling myself up. We both took off our helmets with sweat in our brows.

I gave her a wide grin. "Ah, congrats Houki. You've gotten better than before! That and I got worse..."

She had a slight red tint to her cheeks as she turned away, maybe she needed some water after that. "No...Ichika, your skills haven't lowered at all."

That's a relief to hear. "That's good to hear. That means all of the practice I've done wasn't a waste then. Still, I missed sparring with you like this."

Houki opened her mouth wide and then closed it with a slight cough and murmured softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that so? You missed practicing with me…? Then we should continue…"

I didn't hear what she said though. "Maybe we should continue again when I'm done preparing for the match with Alcott-san?"

Unfortunately, this seem to be the wrong thing to say to Houki as her anger peaked again. "What?!"

"Well, I only operated an I.S. for about twenty minutes, you know? I'd need to learn how to use one before the match. You said you'd help me, right?" I don't understand why she's mad though. She did say she'd teach me how to use one. Or did I somehow heard it wrong.

\- One month after Naruto's transfer -

The bell for the final class rang. School was over for the day. As I stood up and packed my books into my bag, Tabane popped up in front of my face.

"Chi-chan, time to go home now!"

I sighed. As spontaneous as ever. I guess somethings will never change. Not that it's a bad thing. "I know. I can hear the bell too."

Tabane turned to Naruto behind us. "Ne, Naru-kun? You want to walk with us? It'll make Houki-chan happy if you do!"

"Sure!" He fastened the clasp on his bag and lifted it around his back. "It'll be nice to see Ichika and Houki-chan again."

The three of us walked side-by-side as we walked down the road towards Ichika's and Houki's elementary school. Both Tabane and him had a carefree smile on their faces, while I'm beginning to find myself smiling alongside with them more and more each day. It's not that I hate it, but I suppose it's merely because I'm not used to smiling. Very few things give me reason to smile, and they can all be counted on one hand. It's been only a month since Naruto transferred into our class, yet it felt like the three of us had been together for even longer.

Ever since the first day, the three of us kept on with the friendly challenges. Whether it was classwork, athletics, or even eating contests. Tabane and I would excel in academic studies, though I'm slightly behind her admittedly in some subjects, Naruto was merely average in scores. He claimed that he didn't really care much about getting high grades, but that it was good to have some form of education rather than none. Though he hinted that he didn't pay attention much to class in the past, mainly due to "bad" teachers. The way he worded it made it seem like his teachers refused to teach him, but that seems really odd to me in more ways than one.

However, he was good in practical theory as he told us he learned better if he did things rather than think about it. So basically he's a kinesthetic learner. He wasn't lying. He excelled at every sport that he played in, even the ones that he said it was the first time he ever heard of it. Though, it piqued my curiosity when he didn't know what baseball was. It's a popular sport in both Japan and America, so maybe he's from somewhere else?

But anyway, he even added his own take in games, making him nearly unpredictable to play against in some cases. Seriously, who would've thought a beginner in tennis would add such a severe spin to the ball that it bounced backwards? Even if he doesn't seem to care about academics, he's proven that he is capable of strategic thinking. His feints in soccer and basketball were incredible. Only Tabane and I were able to accurately read his body motions. And lastly, he even has more stamina than both Tabane and me. Even when we reached our limits via the most strenuous challenges, he only needed a few moments to catch his breath, and then he was up and running like it never even happened.

I never thought I had to physically restrain Tabane when she wanted to experiment on his body. Part of me is glad that she's focusing her attention onto Naruto instead. The other part felt sorry after seeing his scared look on his face after seeing Tabane drooling over the chance to, in quotes, "examine in the name of great science".

Though, if there's something he has us completely beaten in, it's cooking. Neither Tabane and I can cook anything. Unless you count instant ramen and frozen foods. Not that we haven't tried to learn...it's just that it would probably be better for everyone's sake that we stop for the time being. He said he had to learn how to cook for himself since he lived alone for the most part of his life, even if he preferred to eat nothing but instant ramen. That brought up some more questions about his past, but I, of all people, know that everyone has their own secrets about their past that they don't want to share. Even I haven't shared much to Tabane about my family's past, but I digress...

I suppose that's how we invited him over to our houses the first time. Tabane and I were neighbors. Unsurprisingly, he offered to cook ramen for us. Tabane's a glutton so she'll accept free food from anywhere. As for me, I would've declined, but it meant that Ichika would be able to eat something better than my pathetic attempts at cooking or whatever the Shinonono family gave us. I really wish I can do better for him. He's such a good child, never complaining about the circumstances. His smile is something I cherish the most in my life.

Once we had Naruto over, we introduced him to Ichika and Houki. Both of them warmed up to him really quickly for some reason. Perhaps it's his aura that he exudes, without him realizing it. His energetic personality, his warmth somehow attracts people to follow in his lead. Perhaps it is one of the few things about him that drew both Tabane and I to him.

He let both Ichika and Houki help him prepare dinner with the small stuff like washing the vegetables and kneading the dough. Not that Tabane and I didn't try to help, but after an incident with a exploding pot, he ushered us out of the kitchen. I actually didn't expect for him to make the noodles from scratch. He told us that he frequented a ramen stand so much that the owner decided to teach him how to make ramen as appreciation for being one of their best customers.

An hour later, the three of them announced that it was finished. All I could say was that it was the most delicious ramen I ever had. I can remember him saying it again, "Of course, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's knowing what makes ramen delicious, you know?" He held his head even higher once we requested seconds.

Snapping back to the present, as we approached the elementary school, we spotted Ichika and Houki together holding hands. It would've been adorable if it were not for two things: the band-aid on Ichika's face and the slightly swollen eyes on Houki. It appeared that their homeroom teacher was behind the two of them, waiting for us. As I knelt down to examine his face, the teacher gave a short explanation to us. Apparently Ichika got into a fight with three boys when they were teasing Houki for being too boyish. While I'm slightly mad at his rashness and worried about his wounds, I'm also proud that he would defend his friend. I can say the same for Tabane as she was doting over Houki even more so. Scratches can hurt, but words can be more painful.

As we left the school, Naruto knelt down and brought himself to Ichika's and Houki's eye levels. He turned to Houki first. "Now, Houki-chan. You shouldn't let whatever those boys say get to you. You're a diligent and kind girl. You should always be yourself and never let anyone tell you what you can't do. You'll become an amazing person when you grow up, Houki-chan."

"Yes, Nii-san." Houki gave a firm nod as she gave a slight smile. Tabane gushed and smothered Houki with another hug.

"That's right...a smile fits you the best, Houki-chan." Naruto turned to Ichika with a beaming smile. "I'm proud of you, Ichika. You're learning what it means to be really strong, did you know that?"

Ichika shook his head in confusion. I was also curious to where Naruto was going with this. Naruto grasped Ichika's shoulder warmly.

"Tell me Ichika, why did you fight for Houki-chan?"

"Because Houki is my friend! She's not weird or bad! She's fine the way she is!" Ichika exclaimed. "I like it when Houki smiles too!"

I was pleased with his answer, and so was Naruto. "Then you consider her important to you, right? Is there anyone else precious to you?"

Ichika took a moment before brightening up once he thought of the right answer. "Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee! Oh, and you too, Aniki! Together with Houki, you're the most important people in my life!"

Tabane clapped around really loudly, while Houki began to blush in embarrassment. Even I had to smile after hearing that.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Ichika. You know, one of my first friends taught me what it meant to be truly strong. It's when you have something precious that you want to protect. Keep your family and friends close in your heart, Ichika and Houki-chan. They'll be your strength as you'll be theirs. You two will always protect one another, right?"

"Yes, Aniki!" "Yes, Nii-san!"

"The two of you will go far then." With those words, Naruto turned away and began walking in the direction of his home.

"Aniki!" Ichika called out to him. "Who are your precious people?"

Naruto kept on walking. "Hmm, I have a lot of them. Though right now, I consider the four of you as part of my precious people. After all, I prefer to see all of you with a smile. Including you too, Chifuyu-chan."

Hey now...you didn't have to say the last remark there. I can already picture Tabane with a "I told you so" look on her face.

\- A week later, the day of the match. -

"Hey, Houki…"

"What is it, Ichika…"

It's been a week since that we sparred in that kendo match. Today is the match to decide the class representative. Not that I cared too much about being the class representative, but I can't back down from this fight. Chifuyu-nee and Aniki always taught me to stand up for my beliefs and my friends. Cecilia-san insulted my country and also indirectly insulted my friends and family. That I cannot let slide.

However...

"Maybe I'm overthinking this, but…"

"Is that so? Perhaps you are if you have to say something about it."

No...that's not something you should say to me, Houki.

"I know that we've gotten to know each other again this past week, Houki, and that's a good thing."

I've spent the last week training and living together in the same dorm room with Houki. We've gotten used to each other like we did back six years ago. As Aniki once said, bonds will never truly fade away when they're formed and cherished.

Houki's cheeks had a faint tinge of red for some reason. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear it, Ichika."

"Though, there's one slight problem…whatever happened to my I.S. training?"

Houki shuffled uncomfortably and tried to look somewhere else.

"...Hey now...don't try to look away from me."

Of course, we did spend the last week training together and sparring...in kendo. That's the only thing we trained for! Indeed, it was fun to finally test myself against someone of Houki's caliber, but...

"Ahem…" Houki coughed into her hand. "Well, it couldn't be helped, you didn't have your I.S. yet."

"That's true…" I found myself nodding in agreement. Apparently, I was to receive a personal I.S. made by Tabane-nee herself since I officially enrolled into this academy. It hasn't arrived yet and it's already the day of the match so that's a bit worrying. Though, I turned back my attention to Houki. "Wait a moment, don't give me that excuse! You could've at least help me with the textbook or the basic operations!"

...I got no response from Houki at all. There was a brief moment of silence in the hangar at that moment of realization.

"Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun!"

We both turned around and saw Yamada-sensei rushing towards us. You know, there's no need to repeat my name three times, I can hear you just fine. Though, you also don't need to be rushing that much, it looks like you're about to trip...oh wait…with a spectacular thud, she fell down and skidded across the floor on her butt…

Houki and I had no words really. It was like a scene from an anime.

"Are you alright there, Yamada-sensei?" I lent my hand to pull herself up from the ground.

"Auuuu…that hurt...ah that's not it! Ah Orimura-kun!"

Yamada-sensei needed to relax for a bit. I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, breathe in and out."

After several moments, I told Yamada-sensei to stop. And she completely stop her breathing, causing her face to turn purple with the lack of oxygen. Eventually she gasped out for air and looked up to me with her hands on her heaving chest.

"...Did I not do it right!?"

I shared another look with Houki, and even she's confused at our teacher's antics. However, before I said anything else, a sharp smack rocked my head. How nostalgic...I haven't felt this pain in quite a while...as expected from a former representative of Japan.

I rubbed my head to ease the pain, while turning towards the source. "Ow...Chifuyu-nee…"

Another smack to my head. Ah Chifuyu-nee, if you keep doing that, I feel like I'll lose my precious brain cells!

"Respect your seniors, idiot. Call me Orimura-sensei. Remember it, or die."

Is that something you should be saying to your students? Even if you're such a beauty and prodigy, Chifuyu-nee, your personality won't get you a boyfriend. Though...Aniki was the only one who could keep up with her…

Chifuyu-nee sighed. "It appears that you're just as foolish as him, Orimura if you're thinking such stupid things. If I didn't take time to care of you, I fear about the things you'll do."

Uwah, there it is, Orimura Chifuyu's mind reading ability!

Yamada-sensei appeared to have remembered what she was here for as she began pushing me from the back. "Ah, we need to hurry to your I.S., Orimura-kun! It's over there, so please get ready for the match! The arena is only open for this amount of time for your duel between Alcott-san, so we need to hurry!"

Wait, wait, wait, so soon!? No warm-ups or anything!? I seriously haven't piloted an I.S. at all.

"It's only a small obstacle, Ichika. You should easily overcome it since you're that kind of man, after all."

...That's real helpful, Houki.

"Stop thinking about it too much, Orimura. Trust in yourself and don't give up. Now go."

Chifuyu-nee is right...there's no point in panicking now. All I can do is believe in myself and push on forward without giving up. Steeling myself, I approached the cargo doors as it opened itself with large, clanking noises. On the other side, there was nothing but white.

Snowy whiteness. No other decoration or colors...as if any other would taint the pure whiteness of the I.S.

I gaped in amazement. It was an I.S. awaiting for its pilot in its pure color. It felt like a samurai, kneeling down before its shogun and awaiting their command. "This is…"

"Yep, that's right! This is Orimura-kun's personal I.S., the Byakushiki!" Yamada-sensei exclaimed in excitement.

I stepped forward, drawn to the I.S. and laid a hand on its chassis. It was unlike the feeling that I had when I touched the I.S. at the exam. There was just simple knowledge and understanding. Everything about it, I understood it. It was like a connection between the two of us was formed...as if the I.S. had a form of sentience and it accepted me at its pilot.

Tabane-nee...you and Chifuyu-nee are on levels far above than what I can imagine...to be able to create something so miraculous as this is…

"Enough daydreaming, Orimura. Now that the Byakushiki has registered you as its pilot, get in and mount it."

Chifuyu-nee snapped me out of my thoughts as she guided me into the Byakushiki.

"Since we have little time before the match starts, you'll have to format and change the settings during the battle. That shouldn't be too much of a problem anyway, it'll simply adapt to your body and memory. Well, if you couldn't do that, then you'll lose."

I see. So it'll assimilate my training and knowledge that I've accumulated. As I got into the Byakushiki, it activated.

"That's it, lean on your back and the system optimize itself."

The Byakushiki then formed up and wrapped my body in its plating. As the armor finished its union with my body, I can feel a conscience link between it and me. No...not "it"...but...perhaps "her"? What am I talking about, an I.S. with a gender?

But I didn't have time to contemplate that as my field of vision changed with numbers and values. Ah I see...I'm now seeing through the high resolution sensors of the I.S. and these values are stats on my body and I.S. parts. It's amazing that I'm able to understand these logistics immediately. I also sense a nearby standby I.S.

Pilot Name: Cecilia Alcott

I.S. Codename: The Blue Tears

Classification: 3rd Generation, Long-Ranged Armored Suit

Armaments: Unknown

So Cecilia's I.S. is a long ranged type, huh? That is something I need to account for in this fight.

"The high spec I.S. sensors should be functional now. Is everything alright...Ichika?"

Chifuyu-nee still had her usual expression as a teacher, but I know her better than that. From the tone of her voice, it seems that she is worrying about me. That and she slipped and called me my name instead of Orimura.

I gave her a confident smile to show her that there isn't any problem. "I'm alright Chifuyu-nee. All systems seem to be functional."

"I see." She nodded, assured that I was fine. Even if you're strict as usual, you're always the kind and caring sister. For that, I'm always grateful.

I can also sense Houki through the 360 degrees sensors of the Byakushiki; she looked like as if she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Houki?"

"...Win and come back, Ichika."

"Of course, I promise to win. And I always keep my promises, after all. That's our…"

"Way of life." Houki, Chifuyu-nee, and I finished together. Even after ten years, we still remember those words. His words still live on in our hearts to this very day. But enough of that, I can't get distracted right now.

I slowly hovered from the ground as I took notice at the massive amount of data processing from the Byakushiki. It's still in the middle of updating the operating system and hardware as it's now inputting my body's data values. As a result, Byakushiki's form is constantly changing and reforming itself.

The match is about to begin though so I'll have to go out with the default settings until it finishes. The doors to the arena open...I flew out into the battlefield where my opponent waited on the other side.

Taking in a deep breath, I readied myself for the battle. Both Aniki and Chifuyu-nee told me that obtaining and utilizing information is the key to victory. So I observed the blue I.S. and its pilot in front of me. I can see why it's aptly named The Blue Tears based on the color scheme. There, Cecilia Alcott hovered in mid air with her blue I.S. with her arms on a huge rifle that's taller than her. Is that her main weapon for the I.S.?

Blue Pierce: Starlight , a medium-range laser rifle with scope to help snipe targets.

As I contemplated about it, the Byakushiki filled me in with relevant information. It makes sense, Blue Tears was classified as a Long-Ranged Armored Suit. That must means its systems are mainly focused on ranged capabilities. Usually most I.S. focus on one specialization...perhaps, I can make use of that? If that's her main weapon, then what weapon system does Byakushiki have?

Current Armaments:

One Close Combat Sword. Unspecified name. Weapon currently not fully optimized yet.

One unknown weapon system. Capabilities unknown as I.S. still not fully optimized yet.

This isn't good. I was hoping for something to at least deal with Cecilia's ranged capabilities, but it looks like the Byakushiki hasn't processed its weapon system completely yet. On the bright side, it's at least something I'm able to use with some proficiency...even with the I.S. hyper sensors, I haven't even touched a gun, much less highly technological laser rifles. Perhaps that's also why I only have a sword as my main weapon. Hopefully, the second weapon will aid me by the time Byakushiki finishes with its update.

As I observed my opponent, Cecilia looked at me in clear disdain. "Well, well. Looks like you chose not to run away."

I chose to ignore her taunts and focused on understanding the information Byakushiki was showing me instead. The arena itself was around two hundred meters in diameter. If the Blue Tears was using a conventional laser rifle, then it would take around half a second to hit its target. Half a second to react to her shots...with Byakushiki's hyper sensors, I should be able to dodge the majority of them as lasers only travel in a straight line.

Cecilia lowered her rifle downwards with one arm and then pointed to me. "I'll give you one chance."

"One chance?"

"It's clearly obvious that I'll be the winner of this match. Thus, I'll give you a chance to save yourself from an embarrassing defeat if you give up and apologize to me now."

As she said that, she readied her Blue Pierce. Byakushiki then warns me that Blue Tears is removing firing safeties and locking her targeting system onto me.

Give up? That's clearly out of the question. I already made a promise to win, and I'll see the promise to the end.

"No, I never gave up in the past, and I won't start doing it now."

Cecilia narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Is that so? Commendable attitude, yet it's a pity. If this is how it'll be, then…"

Warning messages appeared on my HUD, indicating that Cecilia fired her Blue Pierce.

"It'll be over with this!"

I could barely react to the first shot as it clipped the shoulder armor of Byakushiki, dislodging loose pieces of debris that weren't fully fitted during its formatting process. The travel time of the shot was faster than originally calculated. Evidently, the Blue Pierce is more powerful than the conventional Starlight Mk. III rifles. Plus I'm still not used to maneuvering rapidly with Byakushiki yet.

Damage reports stated that I've taken a hit to my shields. All I.S. have an automated defense system to protect its pilot from harm. First line is the shields where most of the energy is diverted to. If that is breached, then the armor of the suit itself can be damaged, which can be fatal for the pilot. Though any attack that can damage the shields would be dangerous for the armor in the first place. That's mainly why most I.S. don't have much physical plating unless they really specialize into it. For the official sanctioned matches and battles, the winner is the first one who can lower their opponent's shield down to zero.

That being said, it's obvious that getting hit is really bad. Aside from weakening the shields, it also could potentially lower the I.S. energy reserves if the automated defense system is forced to activate to defend against a critical hit. Less energy will result in weaker offensive and defensive capabilities.

I can see where Cecilia's confidence comes from. If she specifies in long ranged combat, she can easily bombard her opponent and whittle their shield and energy low enough before they even touch her. With a sword as my only weapon right now, I'm at a disadvantage trying to close the gap towards her.

But even so, I have no choice but to do so. I deployed the sword, and it appeared into my hand with a ball of light.

"Trying to fight a long ranged suit with just a close combat weapon? It's a joke to think you can challenge me with that!"

Cecilia readied her Blue Pierce once again and prepared to line up several more shots.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that I, Cecilia Alcott and my Blue Tears are playing!"

She's really dramatic, isn't she? I kept my eyes tracked on the muzzle flare of the Blue Pierce and used Byakushiki's calculations to determine the trajectory of the shots in order to ready myself. I narrowly dodge the first few shots while I used my sword to deflect the rest of her shots.

Cecilia frowned as she couldn't land a direct hit on me. "Hmmph. Looks like you escaped the first barrage. But this is not all what my Blue Tears can do!"

She raised her hand and deployed four blue, mobile weapons from her I.S.

Warning: Enemy Pilot has activated Blue Interceptor Tears Drones. All Interceptor Drones are capable of fire laser bursts rounds.

I see, that's why this I.S. is called the Blue Tears. As I took the information, all four BITs began firing upon my direction. Looks like I can't just stand still right now as they also began surrounding me. How troublesome, they're all cornering in a position where if I move to block or dodge one of them, I'll get clipped by either Cecilia's Blue Pierce or by another BIT.

I have to get rid of them somehow. I had around 600 energy points at the beginning of the fight. The shots that clipped me lowered it down to around 300. If those were direct shots onto me, I would've lost already.

In an I.S. a person's senses are amplified to the point where you notice several things that you couldn't before. With these hyper senses and coupled with the processing power of the I.S., they can pick up useful information during the battle. In other words, the more the fight goes, the more you can adapt easily to the opponent's habits and I.S.

As I tried my best to navigate through the crossfire of lasers, I tried to search for an attack pattern of the BITs. If they're all operated by her I.S. alone, then they wouldn't have such a complicated attack pattern. That means she has to concentrate on firing each of them manually. Which makes sense as she didn't fire her Blue Pierce any time that her BITs were firing at me.

So I took advantage of this by suddenly accelerating and charging right at her all when all of the BITs were firing at me. If I'm right, then she couldn't prepare to fire back with her Blue Pierce. Of course, this plan also depended on the speed of Byakushiki. It appeared to be gaining more and more speed as the time goes by. I slashed my sword at her and she had to use her Blue Pierce to block it. I pushed the thrusters of the I.S. further and knocked her rifle away so she couldn't use it to fire immediately. There's a small opening now, I have to take it!

"Grr, how dare you!" As Cecilia couldn't raise her Blue Pierce in time for a counterattack, she raised her other arm and directed the BITs to fire upon me. However, by the time she raised her arm, I was already at one of the closest BITs and sliced the drone into half.

"How did you...!?" Cecilia was shocked.

No time to lose, I have to continue the assault while she's distracted by the lost of one of her BITs. In her moment of surprise, I calculated the route of another BIT and slashed it apart. There...two of the BITs are down. This is going good. Considering that the Blue Pierce is not meant for close combat at all, and that Cecilia couldn't deal with my earlier charge, all I need to do is close the distance once the rest of the BITs are gone. Byakushiki's speed is crucial here.

\- I.S. Academy Arena Control Room -

"Wow, Orimura-kun is holding up very well against Alcott-san!" Yamada-sensei was amazed at Ichika's performance. I have to admit, Ichika doesn't look like someone who just piloted an I.S. for a second time. However…

Orimura-sensei groaned in irritation. "That idiot is getting too overconfident in the middle of the battle. There's no point to be getting too happy getting over a minor obstacle right now."

Yamada-sensei paused, "Eh? How do you know?"

Orimura-sensei pointed at Ichika's left hand. "This guy's clenching his hand this entire time. It's a habit he had ever since he was young. He tends to make simple mistakes by overlooking things. Even after the training he had, he still hasn't rectified it."

I nodded silently in the background. Ichika tends to get ahead of himself when he's at an advantage. I recall Nii-san pointing it out to him the first time we got him to train us. Though I have no right to judge Ichika when I still haven't solved my own issues...

Yamada-sensei was impressed. "Wow, to understand and know him that well. The two of you must be really close siblings!"

It's one of the few times where I saw someone like Orimura-sensei stunned. She coughed slightly into her hand. "Ahem… of course, even if he's an idiot...he's still my brother."

Yamada-sensei laughed. "Ah ha...are you embarrassed? Ah, you are!"

"..."

Yamada-sensei...I really don't think you should tease Orimura-sensei. Even my Nee-san and Nii-san couldn't tease her without suffering repercussions. In a moment, Orimura-sensei had Yamada-sensei in a headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"What I hate the most is to be made fun of."

"Yes, yes, I got it! Please let me go!"

I sighed and looked back to the screen. Looks like the tide of the battle had changed. Ichika…

\- I.S. Academy Arena -

Since there were only two BITs left, I can easily predict their routes. They're most likely trying to target me where I have limited response time to them. If that's the case, I can easily plan ahead and use it to take advantage of another opening when they fire.

As the remaining BITs fire, I did a barrel roll to dodge them and accelerated forward right where Cecilia was. However, I did not expect Cecilia to smile all of the sudden.

Why was she smiling when I'm about to attack her directly? Does she have something up her sleeves? Oh shoot! Before I could pull out of my charge, the skirt-shaped armor around her body opened up and launched.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I never said that there would be only four Blue Tears."

This is bad, unlike the previous four BITs, Byakushiki informed me that they are auto-tracking missiles. At this range, I'll be directly hit by both of them because I can't change my course to outrun them!

As the missiles hit me, I was enveloped by the explosion and my vision was filled with white light.

\- I.S. Academy Arena Control Room -

"Ichika!" I stared in horror as I saw Ichika took on the two missiles directly. There was nothing but smoke on the cameras. Both Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei stopped messing around with each other and looked at the status updates on the computer screens.

Orimura-sensei sighed as the smoke began to clear up. "...Of course. He got saved by his machine. That idiot."

Indeed...amongst the darkness of the smoke was pure whiteness shining through. That's the true appearance of…

\- I.S. Academy Arena -

System Update: All formatting and optimization of user setting is now complete. Please confirm the final process by pressing the button.

I was still dazzled by Cecilia's last attack to fully understand what happened just now. In any case, I pressed the button on the screen that appeared before me. Immediately, I understood what was happening as the Byakushiki transformed itself.

All the damage that I had received from the missiles were recovered as the Byakushiki reshaped itself over my body. It took a while, but it looks like the I.S. completely finished with its settings. Just in the nick of time too.

To the opposite of me, Cecilia's mouth was wide opened. "It can't be...your I.S. changed its appearance? Then...that's the First Shift?! You were fighting on initial settings this whole time!?"

Indeed, this is the true form of the Byakushiki. There were no longer any shifting nor temporary parts. All of it were refined and streamlined. From the logistics, it looked like the Byakushiki was even faster than before. However, my Shield Energy did not recover completely so I'm still at 150 points right now. However, most importantly is...

Weapons Update:

Yukihira Nigata: Closed Ranged Enhanced Sword.

RasenShuriken: Spiralling Energy Projectile Shuriken.

Both weapon systems are capable of using One-off Ability Reiraku Byakuya to perform Barrier Void Attacks.

Yukihira...the name of Chifuyu-nee's sword that she once used. I truly have the best older sister looking after me. However, RasenShuriken...I'm unfamiliar with that name. But...could this be a variation of Aniki's technique…?

* * *

Author's Note:

This has been an ongoing plot bunny that I had for several years now. I originally envisioned this to be a one-shot, but it simply grew too long. Don't expect too much of a story, I want to mainly focus on the interactions between Tabane, Chifuyu, and Naruto. I honestly wanted to cut the whole Cecilia match thing due to the closeness to canon, but I already wrote too much to abandon it. The timeline is a little bit off, give or take a few years. Feel free to ask any questions.


	2. Hidden Bonds

\- A month and a week after Naruto's transfer, Chifuyu's perspective -

"Hey, Aniki." Ichika pulled on Naruto's sleeve as we were walking away from their elementary school after picking them up. "Can we come visit your house?"

Naruto peeked down at Ichika with a raised eyebrow. "Eh? You want to come over to my house?"

Ichika nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Aniki! Houki-chan and I were talking about how you always hanged out at our houses before but we've never been to yours yet!"

Naruto turned to look at his opposite side as he was currently holding onto Houki's hand while walking. Houki blushed a bit and turned her head away, but she gave a slight nod to agree with Ichika.

"I want to see Nii-san's house."

Ever since Naruto comforted her, she prefers to remain as close as possible with him each time we met up. Tabane was a bit sulky that her precious Houki-chan wasn't paying attention to her as much, but she decided that if it was Naruto, it would be alright. Having an older brother figure seems to be a positive influence on both Ichika and Houki.

"Ooh, ooh! Nice idea, Ii-kun and Houki-chan!" Tabane gave Ichika a high five and gave Houki a hug. She then winked at me expectantly as if she wanted me to persuade Naruto to let us go. Both Ichika and Houki also turned to me and gave me those wide, innocent looking eyes. Hey now, why are the three of you looking at me like that! It's not like I'm the person you should be convincing here.

Exasperated by their expressions, I shrugged my shoulders and cleared my throat with a small cough. Well, It's not like I can say that I'm not curious about where he lives.

"Ahem. We'll only go if we're not intruding on Naruto or his family."

Naruto wasn't opposed to the idea at all. "Nah, it's ok. I only live with my Master(1), and he wouldn't mind. We barely have any guests over anyway. Plus our current house is really big. However..."

Naruto gave us an apologetic look as he clasped his hands together in a sign of pleading. "I have to warn the two of you about my Sensei."

Both Tabane and I shared a curious look as this is one of the few times where I actually seen him with such an expression of distaste. Well, minus the times where he pouted when he didn't get to eat his ramen.

"He's a super pervert so he may perv on the two of you since you're both beauties, you know. I'll try to get him to knock if off but best to be on your guard!"

There was a moment of silence as all of us tried to process what he just said. While Houki and Ichika were confused, Tabane merely snickered while I'm finding myself getting more and more of a headache. What kind of Sensei do you have if you have to warn us about this?

Tabane saw it as a chance to tease Naruto though. She sidled up to Naruto's unoccupied arm. "Hey, Naru-kun. If you're learning from such a perverted sensei, then have you been checking out me and Chi-chan?"

Hey now, leave me out of your teasing. While Tabane alway tries to fluster Naruto, this is one of the few times where he actually turned red. Choosing to look away, Naruto quickly denied it. "I wouldn't do that…!"

Tabane pouted with crocodile tears. "Eh...does that mean you were lying when you said we were beauties?"

"No, no! You two are definitely beautiful! I mean that in a good way, not a perverted way… I mean...like you're both a lot more cuter than Sakura-chan..." Naruto stammered before clamping up.

Well, while his reaction was amusing to watch, and I guess a bit...satisfying to hear, Naruto blurted out a name that neither Tabane and I were acquainted with.

"Eh...is that so...we're cuter than this Sakura person?" Tabane was smiling for a bit before her eyes turned cold. "Who is this Sakura?"

Uh oh, Tabane's bad habit is appearing again. While she's extremely affectionate with the ones she's opened up to, everyone else doesn't register in her eyes. I suppose it was already amazing enough that she grew attached to Naruto. However, Naruto's arrival had a positive impact on her as she doesn't ignore people as she did before. Though she tends to view them as nuisances if anything...a minor improvement, I guess.

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat at Tabane's tone. "Eh, you can say she was one of my teammate. I had a crush on her because she was smart and pretty, but...she only has eyes for my other teammate. That and she always hit me when I asked her for a date…I thought it was normal for girls to do that, but you two don't hit me at all so I don't know anymore..."(2)

The more details I hear about Naruto's past, the more confused I am. In some ways, it also makes me feel a little angered. What kind of social interactions did he have until now that he thought getting hit was a normal thing that girls would do? Granted, I hit Tabane when she gets a bit too much in her enthusiasm, but it's always been a friendly tap. His reaction makes him seem like it was something a bit more severe.

I don't know enough of the circumstances, but in some ways, the tidbits he reveals makes it seem like he was some sort of social outcast. I shouldn't be the one to talk since before his transfer, Tabane and I were social outcasts of our own. Tabane merely acknowledges those she cares about and ignores everyone else, while I was never approached due to one-sided admiration and fear. Naruto's past seem to suggest he was disliked and ignored for whatever reason.

Tabane merely strengthened her grip onto Naruto's arm as she nuzzled herself into the crook between Naruto's shoulder and neck. "It's okay, Naru-kun. You just said that Chi-chan and I are much cuter than her. Plus, I'm definitely smarter than her too! We'll take care of you, right, Chi-chan?"

Hey now, it sounds like you're trying to make this Sakura person into your rival...and why are you dragging me into this?

While Naruto was confused by Tabane's antics, Ichika pulled on Naruto's sleeve for a question.

"Aniki, does that mean your Sensei is a bad person? I was told that perverts are really bad people!"

That's right, Ichika. I seriously hope you don't grow up to be a pervert.

Naruto snorted and laughed as he ruffled Ichika's hair softly. "Well, you'll see when you meet him. He's not really a bad person. He just has...really bad habits. That's why I call him Ero-sennin, which he really hates, you know. You all should call him that actually. It'll really annoy him!"

"Okay Aniki!" "Yes, Nii-san." "Got it, Naru-kun!"

...I'm seriously questioning whether it was a good idea or not to go to Naruto's house now.

"But despite his pervertness and other things, he's someone that I view as a fatherly figure." Gazing at the clouds above, Naruto smiled wistfully as he reminisced about his past. "I grew up as an orphan for the majority of my life. One day I ran into him as he was peeking into the woman's side of the hot springs, and I pranked him there by yelling out loud so that he'd get caught. After that, he chased after me, trying to get back at me."

"It was then that I found out he was really a strong person. Which really helped because I needed to train for a tournament at that time, but my teacher was too busy with my other teammate to help me. He taught me two good techniques, which helped me during the tournament. After a lot of stuff happened, I became his apprentice."

"Naruto nii-san…" Houki pulled on Naruto's hand, curiosity gleamed in her eyes. "What are you training for?"

Indeed, all of this time we've known him, he hasn't revealed why exactly he's been training so hard for. I know he once said that he sought to be strong to protect his "precious people". But there has to be something more than that. Both Tabane and I already knew that he wasn't an ordinary middle-school student. Normal teenagers wouldn't fixate themselves on constant training. Though, I shouldn't really be saying that, seeing as I regularly train almost as much as he does. However, the tournament he mentioned doesn't seem like a normal sports competition at all.

He paused for moment, staring off in the distance elsewhere with the most solemn look in his eyes. "In order to keep a promise I made, I have to get stronger. I wasn't able to fulfill it before because I wasn't strong enough. But one day, I will. I always keep my promises, you know. That's my way of life."

He said that with so much resolve as if it was unimaginable for him to break his promises. What kind of life have you been through, Naruto…?

We stopped in front of the metal gates of a Japanese-style house. There were solid concrete walls that were nearly ten to fifteen feet tall surrounding the main house inside...is that even within building regulations? He wasn't lying or exaggerating when he said it was big.

"We're here now." Naruto fumbled around his pocket for his key and then unlocked the gate doors. He then used one hand to push the giant doors open.

"Wah...Aniki's house is really big…" Ichika and Houki were left gaping with their mouths opened as they slowly peeked inside. However, both Tabane and I sense something dangerous inside and held them from entering any further.

"Ahaha, yeah it's a lot bigger than most houses around here." Naruto nodded at the two of us as he motioned for us to stand back a bit. "Nice instincts, the two of you. Don't go in yet, Ichika and Houki-chan. My Sensei tends to booby-trap the entrance as part of my training."

Sighing deeply, I pinched the bridge of my nose. What kind of training are you doing that requires this? "...You could have at least warned us."

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah sorry about that, as I said, we don't usually get guests so it slipped my mind. Just wait a moment, it'll take me a moment to disarm the traps."

Naruto set down his school bag, untied his tie from his school uniform, and went through some stretches. Then he rummaged through his bag, and wait a minute...don't tell me...

Tabane didn't bother to hide her laughter at what Naruto pulled out. "Fufufufu, are you going to play ninja now, Naru-kun?"

A kunai. He pulled out a kunai from his school bag. And from the looks of the sheen of the material, it's an actual steel kunai. I'm not sure whether to comment on the fact he brought something like that to school, or the fact it's an actual kunai. You barely even see real ones in stores that specialized in steel weaponry any more.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm playing ninja…" Naruto began as he readied his grip on the kunai. Before making any moves, he examined the ground path from the gate towards the door to house critically. "Ugh...there's no way to deactivate these traps in a faster amount of time. It'll be easier for me to set them off. It'll take a minute, care not to enter until I say so."

Even after seeing the kunai, I couldn't believe at what I saw happened next. As he jumped into the center of the path, shurikens began flying at him in several directions. Really adhering to the ninja theme there.

Though, I can see how this could work as a form of training. Each of the shurikens were fired at here at several different angles, including those that could not be seen as they hid in your blind spots. I pictured myself in the midst of that path. In order to stop them all, you'd have to deflect some shurikens at a certain angle to hit the others. To do that you'd have to know where they're coming out and to judge which ones should dodged and deflected. It's a simple exercise by design yet complicated enough to pass for rigorous training.

However, I didn't expect for what appeared to be a smoke pellet to explode as a smoke screen enveloped Naruto and obsured both his and our vision of the area. This meant that Naruto was effectively blind and had to rely on his other senses and intuition to deal with the shurikens now.

Seriously, what appeared to be a simple exercise was actually really deadly for a normal person. Is he really training to be a ninja? His past words and mannerisms indicate that he was training like a soldier would. But that would make it sound like he's part of a ninja soldier system…

It begins to sound like one of Tabane's harebrained scenarios so I should probably stop speculating.

After a minute, the sounds of clashing steel lulled down and the smoke screen began to thin out. In the midst, we began to see Naruto tensing his fingers slightly, and all of the sudden the shurikens that haphazardly stuck on the ground flew up and towards his hands. I see...in the middle of that, he managed to even tie wire on to the shurikens.

"Uwah, amazing! Aniki is a cool ninja!" Ichika exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Houki was also clapping alongside with her mouth open wide in amazement. I admit, it must have looked like a scene from a movie for those two.

Naruto looked abashed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah ha, it's nothing special at this level."

"Of course, if you had trouble with a simple thing like this, I would've forced you to go without ramen for a week, kid." A deep, male voice blurted out from behind us.

Both Tabane and I whirled around in surprise as we never felt a presence sneaking up upon us. Behind us was a towering man in a green kimono with his long spiky white hair flowing down his back in a ponytail. How did he sneak up behind us without making a noise wearing those wooden getas?

He seemed to be amused by our reactions as he smirked, "Oh? The two of you put up your guards really well. That is for regular civilians. Although…"

"Oh ho. Oh ho!" A perverted giggle could be heard from him as he circled the two of us before turning to Naruto. It was the first time that I've seen Naruto with such an irritated expression on his face. Then again, I can also feel myself getting irritated by this man in front of us. I can see why this person can be dubbed "ero-sennin" now...

"Well, then. He mentioned having two good friends at school, but I didn't expect them to be such lovely ladies. Such a lady killer at a young age like me! Way to go kid!" The tall man slapped Naruto's back really hard several times.

Naruto crossed his arms while scowling. "Shut up, Ero-sennin! We're just friends!"

"Mou, you make us sound so distant." Tabane pouted with her cheeks inflated as she hanged around Naruto's back. "Did I say it, Naru-kun? That Chi-chan and I will always be at your side!"

"Errr…" As a repeat from earlier, Naruto began to stammer as a faint red rose in his cheeks again. "By friends, I mean, really good friends, you know? I mean, I never had friends over my house before so I wouldn't know..."

"Oh really?" Tabane transferred herself from his back to embracing Naruto's arm again. "Then we're the first friends to come over? I'm glad to see that we're that special to you."

While Naruto was getting flustered by Tabane, the one he called Ero-sennin began writing down in a notepad vigorously.

"Man, this Kid's life is a gold mine. He has such an effect on the girls around him, and he doesn't realize it.(3) It must be the genes or something..."

I don't know even where to begin with the absurdity of the various situations today.

"Ne ne, Ojii-san." Ichika spoke up, with Houki right behind him. "Are you Naruto-aniki's Sensei?"

The white haired man looked downwards towards Ichika and Houki as he finished whatever he was writing his notepad and put it away.

"Why, yes I am." He patted their heads gently. "These must be your little siblings. Polite kids. Why don't you introduce us, Naruto?"

"Ahem…" Naruto still had Tabane on his arm as he was unable to shrug her off. My condolences to him, Tabane's hugs are nearly impossible to break out of if you don't stop her beforehand. "This one is here is Tabane-chan...she's really smart, always writing a bunch of scientific stuff that I could barely get my head around. The one with the ponytail is her younger sister, Houki-chan. "

Tabane tightened her grip on Naruto's arm as she smirked. "Ehehehe. Of course, I wouldn't be called a super genius without a reason, Naru-kun. Hi there, my name is Shinonono Tabane. Nice to meet you, Ero-sennin ojii-san."

The so-called Ero Sennin's eye twitched in annoyance, but before he managed to say anything, Houki bowed before him, "My name is Shinonono Houki, nice to meet you Ero-sennin Ojii-san."

"Nice to meet you too, little princess. Excuse me for a moment." He went over to Naruto, dragged him off aside, and bonked him on the head. "HEY NOW! Must you TELL everyone that ridiculous nickname you gave me! Even the young one is referring to me as that!"

Naruto rubbed his aching head. "Shut up, Ero-sennin, you deserve it."

After the two of them returned, I stepped forward behind Ichika with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Orimura Chifuyu, your apprentice's classmate. This is my little brother, Ichika."

Ichika gave a polite bow like Houki. "Nice to meet you too, Ero-sennin ojii-san!"

Ero-sennin gave Naruto a blank stare. I admit, there is some fun to see his sensei's reaction to his proposed nickname.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he crossed his arms over his chest "Psh, don't look at me like that. Since you're a pervert, I had to warn them about you!"

"You brat, I don't peek on kids! I can see that they're going to be great beauties, but they're far too young for me! And another thing...I'm not a pervert!" Ero-sennin paused with a solemn expression on his face before breaking out in a perverted smirk. "I'm a SUPER pervert!"

...Like that makes such a huge difference. Naruto's deadpan expression mirrored my own. I suppose I should be glad that his sensei's habits did not pass onto him.

"Well, since the brat didn't even bother to tell you my actual name, I'll introduce myself!" Suddenly Ero-sennin stuck one of his arms and foot forward, opening his palm flat. He then hopped on one leg, while striking a kabuki pose. "Coming from the Mountains of Myoboku and standing before you, I am the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

While Ichika and Houki clapped at the introduction, both Tabane and I tilted our heads in confusion. The Mountains of Myoboku? Where is that? And another thing...

"Eh, Ojii-san. What's a toad sage?" Ichika asked the next question I had.

"Good question!" Jiraiya crossed his arms and nodded proudly. "It may sound strange to you, but it means I have trained with toads and became enlightened from them!"

"Is that so? I didn't know toads were that cool, Ojii-san." Ichika didn't seem convinced.

Surprisingly, Naruto spoke up. "Yep, toads are super cool, Ichika! They helped me a lot too with my training."

At that, Ichika perked up. "Really, Aniki? Is that where you learned to be a ninja? Can I learn too?"

"Well, they helped me with the latter parts of my ninja training. As for you learning, ask your sister if it's okay. If she says it's fine, then I'll teach you some of the basics, okay?"

I mentally moaned at Naruto as Ichika immediately turned to me and gave me those eyes again. Well, I'm not opposed to him getting more training...even if it seems outlandish. I can't deny that Naruto's skills after seeing them in action just now.

While Ichika was asking me, Houki went over to Tabane and pulled on her hand. It looked like she wanted to join in the training as well. While we both gave them permission, Naruto took the three of them inside to explore his house. Apparently they had a training dojo similar to the Shinonono's, but it was equipped for more specialized training. I can only imagine what that specialized training would be.

Despite my curiosity, there would be time to check it out later. Slowing my pace, I let the others pass ahead of me.

"...I suppose you're lagging behind because you wanted to ask me questions? I'm not opposed to it." Jiraiya spoke as the two of us walked slowly inside.

"On the outside, Naruto seems happy and energetic." I began...not sure where to start actually. "But there are times when he speaks, there is an indescribable loneliness within in his eyes. Particularly when he speaks of his past. His obsession with training is not something I should judge considering I'm the same. He mentioned that he made a promise, but even so, what drives him to this intent?"

I didn't completely understand him yet. For me, I had to protect Ichika. For Tabane, she had only Houki and her family. Yet, I didn't know what he had yet. I didn't understand what he fought for that was so important.

"I see the kid wasn't exaggerating when he said you two girls were sharp minded. Follow me." Jiraiya motioned for me to head in a different direction in the hallway, where the path we took headed towards the backyard.

He took out a pipe from the inside of his kimono and suggested that I sat next to him on the edge of the veranda. "You are one of the first ones who can see him through the mask that he wears. Not even his teammates, the ones that were supposed to be close to him even bothered to look what was underneath.(4)"

As he lit it, he took a long inhale before expelling it out. "I can see the effect the two of you have on him. That girl Tabane may act spontaneously, but she gives him something he barely ever had in his life: affection. It may not be romantic affection, yet it is something that he craves for without him realizing it. He is confused by her actions only because he doesn't know what it means. All of his life he wanted people to acknowledge him, and the two of you were amongst the first that did."

He then gestured to me. "You may act aloof, but I can tell that you care for him just as much as you do with your little brother or your friend Tabane. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, asking me this. To Naruto, he values the bonds he made very dearly. You probably know he was an orphan. For circumstances surrounding his birth, he was hated and ignored during his childhood when growing up. You can probably imagine the loneliness where no one was willing to talk to him, where the children of his age were told to stay away from him by their parents."

"Is that why...he doesn't know how to react normally to affection? Is that why he thought getting hit by his teammate was normal...? Because he never had anyone to show him otherwise?" While my voice was calm, inside, I was slowly bubbling with confusion and anger. Unconsciously, I clenched my fists hard.

With a grim face, Jiraiya nodded, tapping a few ashes from his pipe. "Unfortunately yes. Without parents to teach him, he had a hard time learning at school when he was growing up. None of the older generation would bother to spend any more time to teach him. His classmates were also the same. They saw how their parents shun Naruto and emulated that behavior unconsciously. Only few people actually made an effort. And that makes all the difference for him. Because they actually wanted to know and care about him, he'll do whatever it takes for them. That is why he views his promises as the most important thing in his life; it is his way of life. If he can't fulfill them, then he feels he let down the people that trusted in him."

I then recalled what he had said before. "So...that promise that he made...the one he said he couldn't keep because he wasn't strong enough…?"

"It's not my place to say anything about that. You'll have to ask him about that yourself. All I can say is that, he has the power to change people. Perhaps it's because of his childhood that he is able to understand pain and loneliness. Where we're from, they say that if two warriors are strong enough, their feelings and thoughts will pass to each other with the exchange of their fists. His own opponents were often changed for the better...perhaps they were able to better understand Naruto's feelings during their fight."

"You and that Tabane girl already noticed, right? After spending so much time with him, you've already experienced your own changes too. If you don't understand him now, maybe you can find your answers if you fight him. It may sound overly simplistic, but sometimes in life, simple is better. He may not understand certain words or certain concepts, but his true emotions, his strength of character...that which makes him Uzumaki Naruto...if you're strong enough, maybe you'll understand him better. And perhaps…"

Jiraiya gave me a brilliant smile reminiscent of his apprentice before standing up and leaving me to my thoughts. "Your own feelings will pass through to him, right?"

What do you mean by that? Oh great, even this person is beginning to tease me like Tabane and Naruto does. But I can't deny it...even in a span of a month, his presence grew within each of us.

While I'll never view Ichika as a burden, the pressure for me to be also a parent from him was heavy until Naruto helped eased it by helping me take care of Ichika. It began with small things at first, such as helping with chores or helping cook dinner. He would also help look over Ichika when I ran late with my part time job. While a part of me hated that I had to rely on him like this, another part of me was relieved that there was someone who could help. The Shinonono family were accommodating, but they were often busy with their work with their dojo.

Perhaps it was because I've been alone and had no one else to rely upon that I unconsciously emitted an unapproachable aura. Lately, I've noticed a couple of classmates actually coming to me and asking for help on some questions. It feels much more better when they aren't putting me up on a pedestal and treating me as a regular person.

And even Tabane seems as unsociable as always, she's also beginning to change herself. While she barely interacts with people she doesn't know, she no longer does she simply ignore their existence. Perhaps her own genius was the reason why she was alone before she met me or Naruto; she had no one who could keep up or relate with her. It must have felt stifling to try and converse with people who didn't understand you, to the point where she gave up trying.

Not to mention his influence on Ichika and Houki. With Tabane, Naruto, and me as his role models, Ichika tries his hardest in his physical training and education. Ichika tries not to impose on me, so I haven't seen act selfish or ask for things like a normal kid would with their own parents. While I'm proud of his selflessness, it also makes me sad that I could not give him a normal childhood. Naruto's presence allows Ichika to be more indulgent as Naruto would either play with him or help him with things he doesn't understand.

Since he looks up to him quite a lot, Ichika took Naruto's words to protect his "precious people" to heart completely. While I'm a bit worried that he'll be too reckless, it's reassuring that he's willing to treasure his bonds that much.

Since she was raised in a dojo household, Houki was extremely focused and withdrawn as a child due to her devotion to kendo training. Not to mention the way Tabane is. Now she is beginning to break out of her shell and expresses herself more. The little girl always had problems showing whether she was sad or happy; she had very little confidence in herself. Partially because she was teased as being too boyish as the incident a week ago had shown. Thanks to Ichika, and a few words from Naruto, she began to treasure herself more.

So that's why...I want to know more about him. I want to know what makes him sad, happy, his goals, and his desires. Because for some reason, he makes me want to follow him when I'm with him. Just being with him changed all of us...

"Hey, Chifuyu-chan, what's wrong? Did Ero-sennin say something bad to you!?"

Startled, I finally noticed Naruto besides me, staring in front of me. I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him approaching me. His face was full of worry as if something was troubling me. Indeed…

I shook my head as I stood up slowly from my seat. "No, I'm fine. In a way, he helped me understand a few things. I can see why he is a good sensei."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a relieved sigh. "Oh, that's great. If you ever need help, let me or him know! I promise to be there for you if you need me, you know?"

That promise...I see… Because they actually wanted to know and care about him, he'll do whatever it takes for them. That is why he views his promises as the most important thing in his life.

"Hey, Naruto. One day, I'll challenge you to a fight. Will you promise me that at least?"

He grinned, giving me a thumbs up. "No problem, I'll take you on, any time!"

Perhaps, I'll find where my answers lie then…

* * *

\- Present Time, I.S. Academy Arena, Ichika's perspective -

Weapon Systems Update:

\- Yukihira Nigata(5): Closed Ranged Enhanced Sword. Variant based on original Yukihira.

\- RasenShuriken Nigata: Spiralling Energy Projectile Fuuma Shuriken. Variant based on original RasenShuriken.

Both weapon systems are capable of using One-Off Ability Reiraku Byakuya to perform Barrier Void Attacks.

It seems I inherited Chifuyu-nee's Yukihira as the sword I previously was wielding had revealed its true form. It's well known that she had only one weapon during her I.S. piloting days.

However, RasenShuriken, though? It reminds me of the past where I begged Aniki to give me ninja training. You may think that ninjas are not real or fictional like the ones you see in T.V. shows and movies. But if you had met Aniki, he would've proved you wrong. He may not have been those stereotypical ninjas that dressed in black, but there was no denying that he had the necessary skills.

Houki and I spent several days learning close combat techniques, cooperation training while fighting as a team, and other things. Of course, since we were kids, they weren't too serious or strenuous so Aniki and Jiraiya-sensei focused more on the theory rather than the practical. Reflecting on them now, I realized that they were valuable lessons that I could apply right now in my I.S. training. Though, when Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee also began sparring with Aniki, both Houki and I were amazed at their prowess.

One of the things he was really good at was his shuriken techniques. He did mentioned that he once had a teammate and an acquaintance that both excelled at shuriken techniques, and he managed to learn a few tips from them.

Thinking back to how Aniki used his shurikens, it gave me an idea to how I can use mine. Aniki once said that bonds never truly faded away as long as you thought of each other. Perhaps my bond with Aniki is the reason why I'm able to use this type of weapon. It's rather symbolic in a way. If Chifuyu-nee is said to resemble the samurai spirit, then Naruto-aniki would resemble the ninja way. One who stands in the light to protect, the other stands in the shadow to watch over.

Looking at Alcott-san's expression, it seems like she was caught off guard by the fact that my I.S. was fighting against hers with initial settings. I suppose it would be a major blow to me as well if someone was fighting against me with the default settings. However, as expected of a representative cadet(6) for England, she quickly rallied and began to set up her BITs for another assault. I have to move quick, I had no time to understand the full mechanics behind my weapons so I'll have to put my trust into Byakushiki.

I readied the deployment of RasenShuriken in one of my arms as I also began to tighten my grip on Yukihira. I begin to recall Chifuyu-nee's usage of Yukihira back when she was still doing competitive matches. As Byakushiki finished optimizing itself, the speed output has also increased as I dodged through the matrixes of rocket missiles and slashing them apart with Yukihira.

"With Nee-san's and Aniki's power backing me up, I can't afford to lose here! I will get stronger to protect my bonds and my promises! Deploy Rasenshuriken!" A large, metallic fuuma shuriken instantly materialized into my hand as I threw it right at the deployed BITs. As it gained momentum and began spinning, the shuriken began to emanate with blue-white energy, giving it the appearance of a spiralling sphere with energy blades circulating at its sides. The shuriken instantly slashed through the BITs, destroying them immediately before fading out.

I can see it now in Alcott-san's bearing that she's feeling pressured. It's time for me to finish the match now that she is open to an attack with the destruction of the BITs. I began to accelerate towards her to deal the finishing blow.

"...Didn't you learn from before? Even if you destroy those BITs, I can still make more!" Alcott-san smirked, thinking I fell into her trap again as she deployed two more of the missiles launching BITs. Unfortunately for her, I already have a backup plan. As soon as the new BITs were deployed, they instantly destroyed by a familiar blue-white spiralling sphere.

"Another projectile? But how, I only saw you throw one!?" Alcott-san's eyes widened in surprise as she attempted to figure out what had happened. In truth, I attempted to replicate one of Aniki's techniques when he gave a demonstration with his Sensei. He threw a second shuriken underneath the first shuriken's shadow. In my case, I threw a partially deployed RasenShuriken directly underneath the first one; while the first one destroyed the first BITs with its ability and faded out, the second one was still airborne.

"Let's just say a ninja never reveals his secrets. It's my win!" I pushed Byakushiki's thrusters to the maximum to deal the final blow with Yukihira. I amped up the energy towards Yukihira as Alcott-san was resigned to take the hit.

Before the hit even registered, the buzzer rang, signalling the end of the match.

"Match ending. The winner is Cecilia Alcott." The announcer proclaimed, confusing all the spectators and even the competitors. Only Chifuyu-nee was pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

\- After the match, in the I.S. Hanger, Ichika's perspective -

"Even after everyone was praising your adaptation and performance in the match, you had to be overconfident again, you big idiot. Taking a few moments after the first shift to carefully consider the special characteristics of your weapons would've secured your victory."

Gah. Chifuyu-nee doesn't bother to mince her words. Well, she's correct. Byakushiki's Yuhikira and RasenShuriken are capable of performing Barrier Void Attacks if I activate the One-Off Ability, Reiraku Byakuya. This meant that they were capable of bypassing the energy shield of I.S., effectively activating the Absolute Defence and rendering them incapable of defending against further attacks.

However because of this, it also meant that the energy consumption for these weapons are immensely high, even without the usage of Reiraku Byakuya. And that energy came from Byakushiki's own shield. It was a double-edged sword, in that I sacrifice defense for extreme offense. I lost in the match because the usage of both the Rasenshurikens and Yukihira consumed all of my shield energy, which was already low due to the damage I had taken prior the first shift.

Chifuyu-nee's stern expression lessened after the tirade she gave me. "Well, now that you've experienced it yourself, you'll learn from this, right? Starting tomorrow, begin to practice with your I.S. and work hard. For now, take a rest."

As Chifuyu-nee exited the room, Yamada-sensei passed onto me the I.S. operating manual. The size of it was enough to make me nauseated. She explained to me the standby phase of Byakushiki, which was on my wrist, allowing me to deploy it when necessary. After that, Yamada-sensei also left, leaving Houki and me alone in the hanger.

"Let's go, Ichika." Well, there was no reason to stay behind here, so the two of us began heading back our dorm room. After a few moments of walking in silence, I could stifled snickering from besides me. I glared through half-lidded eyes at my childhood friend.

"Oi, I can hear you know."

Houki turned away, while trying to compose herself, only to break out in more giggles. "Sorry, it's just like Ichika to lose because of such a minor technicality."

I hung my head in shame. "Ugh. Not you too. I get it already."

"Sorry, it's in bad taste to laugh at a loser."

"...Somehow, that sounded more like an insult rather than an apology."

After a moment, the two of us broke out laughing together. It broke the tension after losing the match and raised the mood.

"Just like old times, huh. It's been a while since I recalled laughing together with you."

"Yes, indeed…" Houki nodded before giving me a questioning glance. "Hey, Ichika...Yukihira was Orimura-sensei's weapon, right? Then…"

I understood where she was going. I recalled back to the mysterious weapon Byakushiki held. "Yeah, all I can think about the RasenShuriken is that it's related somehow to Aniki. I don't really understand it myself yet. Perhaps Chifuyu-nee will know."

A faint memory of a black I.S. flashed through my mind, but it was too fleeting for me to grasp it carefully.

"You know, do you believe that it's a sign?" Houki asked, sounding hopeful. "After these years, we finally met up again at I.S. Academy, and now something that's related to him pops up in an unexpected manner."

"Well, Aniki isn't the type to forget his promises. Even after being separated for years, we're still good friends, right? So I don't believe that he forgot about us at all. Our bonds aren't not so easily broken. And didn't Jiraiya-sensei say this: Whenever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home. After all, apart from the two of us, I'm sure that there are two people right now who constantly thinks of him."

* * *

\- Elsewhere -

"Looking at Ii-kun's first debut with Byakushiki?" Shinonono Tabane asked me as I watching over the recording of the exhibition match between Orimura Ichika and Cecilia Alcott. While Orimura Ichika's skill with the I.S. was vastly unpolished due to his lack of experience of using one, he would've defeated Alcott, an experienced representative cadet with more than a hundred hours of piloting one. However, while if it was any other person it would've been applaudable, that much is expected of him.

My attention were focused on other things right now though. As I searched through the data, I found the relevant information that drew my curiosity. Prompting up them onto the screen, I quickly analyzed it.

Byakushiki Weapon Systems:

\- Yukihira Nigata, Variant based on Kurezakura's Yukihira.

\- RasenShuriken Nigata, Variant based on Kurokishi's RasenShuriken.

\- Reiryaku Byakuya, One-Off Ability based on both Kurezakura and Kurokishi.

"Eehh, Ii-kun's development of Byakushiki is taking an interesting route, don't you think? After all, while the I.S. Core Network was initially intended to location information through signals, it evolved to the point where pilots can communicate to each other. Sharing certain signals between certain cores would also lead to further evolutions...such as adaptations of One Off Abilities and weapons. After all, your Kurokishi also adapted a variant of Chi-chan's Kurezakura's One Off Ability."

"After all, Ichika-niisama was trained by Shishou and holds him in high regards. It reflects Niisama's personality and Shishou's philosophy of treasuring and valuing bonds. It shouldn't be a surprise that his I.S. core resonated with Chifuyu-neesama's I.S. and mine." I tilted my head indifferently. "Besides, wouldn't Tabane-san know more about Byakukishi, considering you were the one who took over the design process and utilized Core 01 for it?"

"Indeed, but even I wouldn't know what the effects Ii-kun on the I.S. development. After all, he's the first male pilot! The readings from Byakushiki is already different from the rest. Too bad Chi-chan wouldn't like it if I examined him! But even so, you and Ii-kun are the first cases where both your I.S. managed to replicate the same One-off Ability. The bonds between siblings is strong, right? While I do have my own ideas already, I wonder what Houki-chan will get when she finally gets her personal one..."

I wasn't convinced...or maybe I didn't want to believe. "It's merely coincidence that we both replicated Kurezakura's One Off Ability…"

Tabane-san wagged a finger at me. "Arererere, do you really think that?. After all, Ii-kun and Chi-chan don't know about you yet, right? So why don't you say you really feel about this, neh? Aren't you ecstatic that deep down, those two are thinking of you unconsciously? "

"I have already comes to terms with my estrangement with my family. I used to hate them, even though they had no idea that I survived...it was a way for me to justify why I was left behind." I shook my head at the negative thoughts that were remaining. "Shishou taught me otherwise when he had found me that day and took me in. For that I'm forever grateful to him. So to answer your question, perhaps I am a bit appreciative...but afraid..."

Tabane tilted her head, bringing a finger to her lips. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"...Whether or not they'll reject me. Chifuyu-neesama is as famous as the first brunhilde and Ichika-niisama is famous for being the first male I.S. pilot. I don't believe someone like me should burden them with my presence."

"Buuuu." Tabane-san flicked my forehead hard. "You're certainly like Chi-chan when she overthinks thing. After spending so much time with Naru-kun, do you honestly believe that Chi-chan and Ii-kun will do that to you?"

"...No. But revealing my presence now is unnecessary. I'll continue to watch over them from far away."

"Protecting from the shadows, hmm?" Tabane embraced me from behind suddenly and propped her chin on my right shoulder. "Just like that time where someone saved Ii-kun from being kidnapped and vanished without a trace? Ii-kun barely remembers what happened during the incident, but he knows that someone that 'looks similar to Chifuyu-neechan' had saved him."

I tried to shy away, but Tabane-san had me in a dead grip. Shishou wasn't joking when he said it was incredibly hard to get out of. "I had no choice, they took him when Nee-sama was preoccupied with the tournament. He doesn't need to know who saved him as long as he's safe..."

"Sheesh, you sound like the older twin, but you do take after a certain someone a bit more. After all, the 'Black Knight' resembles the 'White Knight'... But don't you think they want to know who you are? Chi-chan told me that she regrets not being able to save you, and Ii-kun wants to find out who his savior is…"

I shook my head, rejecting my heart's desire. A childish yet hopeful part of me wanted to reveal myself to them, to be part of a family once more. The other cynical part of me knew it wouldn't be that easy. "As much as I want to, I have to endure. Kurokishi must remain hidden as a trump card. Not until the right time comes."

Tabane's two robotic ears on the top of her head spiked up. A bright smile graced the face of the most eccentric scientist in the world. "You mean when he finally returns?"

I gave Tabane-san a sad smile. "Unfortunately, when he does come, it might mean things are too late."

"Then, it's up to us to make sure things goes right, eh, Madocchi?"

* * *

Author Notes:

1\. I used Master here first to denote it as a Master - Apprentice relationship. The later references, I switched to Sensei. While Shishou could be used, sensei would be the appropriate term as in canon, Naruto refers to him only as Ero-sennin or Jiraiya-sensei. Shishou has been used by Sakura when referring to Tsunade.

2\. It is not my intention to portray Sakura in a negative light, but it is true that she tends to hit Naruto; especially when he asks her for dates. The next few sentences are Chifuyu's own interpretations.

3\. While Naruto wasn't popular in the village because they actively ignored him, in the movies, he tends to win the affection of the heroines. I suppose most of the movies aren't canonical, but I'm acknowledging some parts of them in this fic.

4\. This is my own interpretation, but I never felt like Sakura actually knew the true Naruto until after the start of Shippuuden. Sasuke himself didn't know why Naruto valued his bond with him, and it took the series' conclusion for him to figure that out.

5\. Nigata means Type 2. I know it wasn't noted before in the previous chapter, so this is an amendment of sorts.

6\. Looking at the I.S. wiki, there's a difference between a Representative Cadet and Candidate. It's a minor detail, but I don't want to be erroneous in the terminology.

I've gotten a couple of reviews mentioning about the first person view. I do agree it can be confusing if I switch PoVs without giving a mention, especially during the fight between Ichika and Cecilia. I'll have to apologize since the first chapter was written in parts, over the span of few months. It wasn't as apparent to me, but I'll take care in future chapters, and noting the PoV in the scene transitions. I use first person mainly because I feel it's easier to portray the current character's thoughts, reactions, and observations. If it becomes too much of an issue for readers, I'll switch to third person in later chapters.

As for some of your questions about what kind of world merging this will be, all I'll say is that I will not put too much focus on that for now. I'm leaving out enough details that it'll be vague whether they're different worlds. Partially because I'm working it out, and partially because I don't want to make it such a big deal as it's not the main point of this story. I originally envisioned this to be a relationship story between the trio, with fluff and some issues needing to be worked out.

Let's say using an example I've seen in other stories where Jiraiya somehow brings Naruto into another universe, I'd also need to considering the consequences of such a connection between worlds. Few stories address this issue, so I want it to be done correctly if I decide to bring it up.

As for another question, Naruto will not be using the I.S. for several reasons. Even assuming that Naruto was a "regular person of the I.S. world", Chifuyu and Tabane can fight I.S. without even using one. So why would Naruto need one? He's also too old to be a student as well, and I honestly don't see a point in making him a teacher at the academy either. I'm not a fan of giving characters powers that they will not need.

The other reason is that it hasn't been officially revealed why Ichika can use the I.S. (correct me if I'm wrong), so I don't want to go through a whole convoluted scenario where somehow Ichika and Naruto are the only males who can. If two males can become pilots (even if they're related to the inventor), there's no simple reason why other males can't be. I honestly don't want to go down that route either because it would detract from the overall story.

I like to stick to canonical personalities and backgrounds unless they're changed by circumstances due to the crossover. I took liberties with Chifuyu's and Tabane's pasts, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about certain things or if I tweak things too much. Sometimes I read too many fanfics where my knowledge of canon is off. I wasn't too confident with Chifuyu's reactions during the first scene, the entire exhibition match (I frankly don't know how to write an engaging fight scene), and the final scene. Please tell me your honest impressions.

The timeline is a little sketchy, so I'm not going to follow it exactly. I probably already made some mistakes already. 11 years ago, this would've made Chifuyu and Tabane both 13 years old (I'm assuming Tabane is the same age as Chifuyu). At the time Naruto's journey with Jiraiya, he was around 13 years old. Ichika and Houki would've been both around 4-5 years old (which is extremely young). Tabane showcased the I.S. 10 years from the start of the series, as the White Knight incident happened at that time. It was officially released 6 years from the start of the series, which was why Houki moved away. Ichika was kidnapped during the 2nd Mondo Grosso, which is about 3 years after Houki moved away. So Ichika would've been 12-13 years old then. After all, the White Knight was around 14 years when she made her appearance, so it isn't too farfetched that the Black Knight was around the same age when she appeared.


	3. A Different Path

Nine Years Ago -

The night that I met him was the day that my life was saved. If I never met him, I shudder to think what would have been my path.

Until that night, I was a mere tool for Phantom Task. A tool that was forged from superior genes and tempered by harsh training. Despite my age, I was expected to accomplish and complete any missions given without failure. Otherwise, there would've been consequences…

After I was dismissed that night after returning from an espionage mission, I headed to my quarters to retire for the night. Good soldiers know how to use their rest period efficiently, for in battle, there may be no reprieve for several days. Yet despite laying on the hard cot, sleep did not come to me easily.

I had little personal effects; all my outfits were the same standard militarized suits and fatigues. There was nothing but the bare minimals in the room. The common folks say that a personal room can express the inner self of the owner. Perhaps Phantom Task subscribed to a part of that philosophy for the dull grayness of the walls invites nothing but coldness and pragmatism.

Usually I try to fall asleep as fast as I can to prevent myself from lingering on such thoughts, but perhaps it was my recent espionage mission that kept me up. I was to infiltrate and retrieve data schematics and assets from an I.S. manufacturing factory. When the White Knight I.S. made its debut nearly a year ago, it demonstrated the overwhelming prowess of the I.S. over current conventional weapons.

Even so, none of the countries at the time could even hope to manufacture an I.S. core, the most crucial part of an I.S. To this day, no country has been able to do so, and with Tabane-san refusing to create any more cores, each country was reluctant to open one in fear of irreversibly damaging it.

With the Alaska Treaty in effect, each country pushed forward their development into creating the frames for the core. While the I.S. hadn't officially showcased to people, the White Knight Incident made it impossible for governments to ignore any development. The status and strength of a country would soon be dependent on the strength of their I.S. and their users.

And if official governments acknowledged the power of the I.S., there is no doubt that an organization such as Phantom Task wouldn't. Due to the nature of the research on I.S., there is no doubt that security would be at its utmost highest, but it was mere child's play for me.

...I guess that's an apt description since I was a child at the time.

It was not the difficulty of the mission that kept me up at that night. No, I completed my mission without them ever realizing I had hacked into the database and stolen the schematics without any real hassle.. No, it was because I had overheard some of them talking about the fabled White Knight I.S. and the pilot.

The White Knight...her identity was unknown to even to the world government, but there's no doubt that it was HER. When I saw the few images of the White Knight, even if she was masked, I could always tell. The irony makes me laugh. Years ago, SHE would've been on the opposite side. Now SHE is on their side. It wasn't enough that SHE left me, but SHE now stands against me?

And there is no doubt that HE is with HER. SHE will turn HIM against me. The two people I trusted the most, care about...they had betrayed me. They will be my enemies. So be it.

I froze for a moment after I felt something wet drop onto my hands. I glanced upward on the roof. Was there a leak somewhere? Then I turned to a mirror and saw myself. My visage reminding me of HER. As I saw a wet streak trailing down my left cheek, I clenched my jaw.

A tear? I don't understand. I am a soldier, a weapon, a tool. The mantra that they instilled in me repeats again: I must not have emotions for they are hindrances on the battlefield. I have nothing left in me but hatred, so why am I crying over HER and HIM?

But before I could vent out my frustrations, the alarms sounded unexpectedly. Snapping into military mode, I killed my emotions as I quickly suited up. Holstering my pistols and confirming my current armaments, I ran out the door towards the command. Phantom Task would never do juvenile things as drills, so this was a real emergency. The alarms would only ring if there was a security breach, which means there are intruders. If that's the case, then this base is compromised. We needed to move out.

As I turned around the corner, my instinct WARNED me to step back. Not a moment too soon after I leapt back, a projectile weapon that impaled itself into the wall with a sharp SHING. Seriously, how sharp was that weapon that it managed to slice into the steel reinforced walls? But before I could observe what it was, I had to put up my guard and BLOCK. Not a moment too soon, I was sent flying across the hallway even with my arms up to guard against the assailant's blow.

The hellish conditioning I've endured roared in my mind to GET UP! You will be DEAD if you cannot STAND UP.

As I struggled to get on back my feet, I managed to finally get a look at the intruder. His current armaments and outfits didn't register with any affiliations in my memory. He was dressed in an all black suit with protective plates covering his arms and shins. His face was hidden behind a white mask with red markings that illustrates some sort of a face, perhaps of an animal? As I prepared to draw my pistol, the intruder blurted out loud randomly.

"Wait a minute...you're a kid?! I didn't think that these guys would have to resort to using child soldiers. Perhaps they emulated our system more than I thought..."

In that brief moment where he was musing in the midst of his own thoughts due to my apparent age, I pulled out my pistol and took aimed at his heart. "Make it easier for me and just surrender. I don't know how you entered this place, but you've already managed to trip the alarm. Lockdown is already imminent, more reinforcements will come, and there will be no escape."

Despite the fact that I had a pistol trained on him and that he had no visible weapons in his hands, cold sweat began to drench my forehead. Why did it feel like I was the one who in an unfavorable position instead? Why did it feel like I was a kid beginning basic training again? Was this person so dangerous that I instinctively begin to fear him? As I try to swallow my apprehension and ponder his next move, he startled me with his next words.

"...No, I don't understand, why do you look so much like her? That black hair, those familiar dark red eyes...even your face, why do you look so much like Chifuyu-chan?!"

Startled, my eyes widened as I reactively reached for my face, only to be irritated that I had forgotten to grab my own mask during the rush out of my room. Normally my own face would be hidden during missions. However, my irritation was short lived as I was currently more focused on what he had just said.

Why was HER name mentioned!? I had to kill him for mentioning HER. How dare he mention the name of the one who betrayed me! The one who abandoned me!? The one who took away the only other person I cared about!?

"DON'T MENTION ORIMURA CHIFUYU TO ME!" I raged, preparing to pull the trigger for his random statement that I looked like HER. But before I could get any shots off, my pistol flew out my hand abruptly. In the corner of my eye, I tried to confirm where it had landed, only to see that a steel shuriken was jammed into the gun barrel. The fact he actually used a shuriken barely parsed through my mind; I was more concerned about the fact that it was thrown without me realizing it and with such force that it overwhelmed my grip.

It doesn't matter. Confirming my current armaments, I have one more pistol and two combat knives. I wasn't too certain that he had more shurikens to deal with my other pistol so it had to be kept as a trump card for now. I have to continue onward with close combat instead. As I rushed towards him, I drew a combat knife from its holster on my belt. I knew it was foolish to engage in melee combat with him. I knew this was not an average opponent. Even with my pride with my own skills, I acknowledged his prowess because he managed to caught me off guard.

I fought many opponents to this day, each of them all older and taller than me. They were "instructors", "colleagues", and "enemies". Despite my apparent arrogance, I understood that I would be at a major disadvantage due to my age as my reach and physical strength would not be enough against a majority. It was one of the reasons why I focused upon my marksmanship to compensate against more skilled opponents: your reach and strength is meaningless if you can't move faster than a speeding bullet.

However, it didn't mean that I forsook my close quarters combat training. My perseverance and determination got me to this point. It didn't matter who they were or how strong were, they must all fall before me in the end. I was, as they had constantly reminded me, given superior genes for a reason. I was willing to put it to good use to learn any aspect, any technique, any power. It was to succeed or die. I had to put my drive, my hatred into becoming stronger in order to catch up to HER.

I feinted with a punch from the right, but he caught that easily with one hand. But as that happened, I ripped forward with my knife, and I heard a clang and resistance. In the midst of the battle, he had already drawn a kunai, and with it, he parried my knife. I was unwilling to let this become a contest of strength so I quickly disengage before making my next assault. It went on for several seconds, my futile efforts to find any real openings were all in vain. We danced back and forth with only the grunts of our struggle and the cries of the blades as our symphony.

Despite the fact that I wasn't even able to injure or even land anything but a glancing blow, he wasn't even taking me as a serious opponent. There wasn't any intent to kill with his moves at all. Even during my training, I haven't faced such an overwhelming opponent. It was as if he was a master just humoring his poor disciple's whimsical attempts to defeat him. Is this the realm of strength that I need to be at in order to defeat HER one day?

Once again our weapons collided yet this time he finally took the offensive and pressed forward and began applying heavier pressure to pin my movement. As I tried to shrug off his kunai before it became impossible to break free without losing my weapon, he lean in closer with the expressionless white mask still on. For a brief moment, his masked face was just inches away from my own.

"...There's no doubt. I can even see Ichika in you...you're Madoka, right? Orimura Madoka?" He asked me in a whisper as if he feared the truth.

"No!" I snarled back before surprising him with a headbutt. To my slight dismay, he pulled back to dodge, but in doing so gave me enough space to break free. Instantly, I scurried away to put distance between him and me, and I pulled out my second pistol. Again he mentioned a name that I did not want to HEAR.

"I gave up that weak name! I am not RELATED TO THOSE WHO BETRAYED ME!"

My name is M. The weak, fragile, little girl that was Orimura Madoka was dead, forgotten, and gone.

"Betrayed you?" The man spluttered as if he couldn't believe it. "No, no, no, Chifuyu-chan didn't betray you!"

"Don't you give me that nonsense!" I fired a round right at him, but he somehow sidestepped it with little effort. I couldn't comprehend the ridiculousness such an inhumane feat, but it didn't matter. The adrenaline throbbed in my head; never have I met such an infuriating enemy.

"She LEFT ME BEHIND! She took HIM and left me behind to suffer here!"

I kept on pumping the trigger on my pistol, only to be rewarded with the sound of lead hitting the steel of the walls and the ground. Despite the hours spent to hone my marksmanship, I couldn't land any shots on him. It only added to my anger and wounded my pride that he made avoiding my shots look so effortlessly.

 _Your reach and strength is meaningless if you can't move faster than a speeding bullet._ My own battle philosophy finally meets a conundrum. No, it wasn't as if he was able to move faster than a speeding bullet, but it was more as if he was predicting my moves instead. I was giving away my own moves through my anger. My rage made me predictable. _Emotions are hindrance on the battlefield._

I was definitely not in the mood to deal with both this person and my mental conditioning.

"Madoka-chan…" He called out to me, his voice showing no hints of any exhaustion at all. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

"Don't you dare pretend that you know what it feels like! I don't want your pity!" As I begin to fire more rounds, his next words stopped me.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The pain of someone who you considered a sibling betraying you and leaving you behind. That all the time you spent with them meant nothing in their eyes." He shuddered as if a chill crept up his spine before he continued.

"But even so, Madoka-chan... Chifuyu-chan didn't betray you. She thought you were dead all this time...she told me that they killed you, and she blames herself all this time for not being able to protect you."

A hard feeling rose in my throat as I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Lies, you're trying to trick me."

Yet my words lack any actual resolve in them. They were hesitant...as if I did not want to believe in what I was thinking, and that maybe, he had something worthwhile to say.

"No, I'm not." He paused as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. "It's the reason why Chifuyu-chan left with Ichika; she had no other choice. She thought they had killed you, and that she had to protect Ichika immediately. To this day, she still mourns for you. I saw her shrine that she built in memory of you. Upon it is a locket with your picture in it. She prays to it every night."

A shock jolted down my spine as I instinctively reached for my chest where my own locket was. I could never forget it, it was a present from her. It was a part of a pair, she had a picture of me and him while I had a picture of her and him. She who never showed any hint of emotions when talking to other people yet she showed a different side to the two of us. I remember her rare yet gentle smile as she tied the locket around my neck as I basked in her gentle adoration.

They said that she abandoned me when she ran away from her true duties. There was a time where I thought it was lies, that such a gentle sister could never had abandoned me. That someone as strong and diligent as her wouldn't have fled. Yet as the long days past, after neverending hellish training, I began to doubt, and my own feelings wavered.

Why did I have to go through this? Why isn't she here to tell me it will be okay, and that she'll love me? Where was him when I needed someone to hold me and give me strength? I was alone, with no one that I could trust. I had to be strong because all I wanted was to be together with them. That perhaps, if I do well, they would come back, and we would be reunited. Yet in order to become strong, I had to learn how to fight, I had to learn how to destroy, I had to learn how to not feel. Emotions are liabilities that cannot be taken onto the field.

And yet, despite their mental conditioning to kill my emotions, the seeds of hatred were planted deep within me. The childish and naive doubt turned into foolhardy denial; then the denial gave way into reluctant acceptance. Then reluctant acceptance grew into never ending hatred. For what reason did I have to live? For what reason did I become strong for? Why should I endure for people who abandoned me? The image of a strong yet kind sister began to shatter and replacing it was a person who I needed to destroy. If I had to suffer, then she had to suffer along with me.

That was why when I saw the White Knight, that moment where I saw the visage of the paragon who defended Japan from those missiles, I knew who she was. I knew what my course was. It was a chance for me to destroy her on her own field. I kept this locket as to remind me of my hatred, to remind me of the face of the person who had betrayed, to remind me of the pain I had to overcome.

Yet now, his words...they reignited that small innocent hope that the poor little Madoka kept holding onto. I know what Phantom Task is. I know their methods. Thievery, deceit, betrayal, blackmail, murder. They know many ways to break a person, to mold them to their liking. Perhaps that was why I wasn't completely loyal to them, that my hatred gave me enough willpower to resist their machinations.

I cried out, "But even so, why does that matter now!? Why does it matter that she didn't abandon me or not!? Even if she didn't want to leave me, it didn't change what had happened! I still suffered, I still bled, I still fought, I still killed! There is no changing it now!"

With those final words, I redrew my combat knife with my free hand and dashed towards him. As I attempted to strike at his sides, he caught and wrapped his grip over my first. However, in that moment that he chose to restrain me, he left himself unable to move as well. I then pressed the muzzle of pistol in my other hand where his heart should be. Yet I didn't fire.

Just one click, and he would be dead. No matter how fast he is, there is no way I'll miss at point blank range. I've done this multiple times.

Just shoot him. Why can't I fire?

Just shoot him. He's an intruder. An enemy.

Just shoot HIM. He knows her. He's close to her to be on first name basis.

Just SHOOT HIM. He doesn't know what he's talking about. What does he know of my pain?

Why can't I JUST SHOOT?! JUST SHOOT HIM!

JUST SHOOT IT! BE DONE WITH IT!

GOD DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I FIRE!

My gun hand began to waver before a gloved hand came down onto mine and held it gently.

"Madoka-chan, it's okay. It will be okay." He called out to me with those comforting words that I had longed desired to hear within my heart. His image overlapped with someone else...someone with long black hair and gentle brown eyes.

Yet it's too late, those words are far too late. They were late, they were always too late. Why?

As the strength left both of my limbs, I dropped my pistol and my dagger. They both fell to the floor with a loud clang. I dropped to my knees, awaiting judgment. I had failed to defeat him. Or was it that I failed to defeat the memory of her?

He kneeled on one knee as he laid his hands on both of my shoulders. "Madoka-chan, look at me."

He had taken his mask off. Behind it was not a man who looked like he wanted to hurt me... Behind it were two blue eyes that shimmered and glistened with heavy emotion. Why did he look like this? I shouldn't be related to him in any manner, so why does he look like he want to cry?

"Madoka-chan, I'm taking you with me. I can't let you stay with these guys any more."

"Why would you offer this? Is it because you want to use me for information? Or is it because you know...her? " My voice sounded faint and weak to my ears, a pale comparison to my usual tone.

Despite his gentle demeanor, I was still hesitant to go with someone who was a mere stranger. He may have been acquainted with her, but he was clearly opposed to Phantom Task if he infiltrated this facility. I have no idea what his allegiances are, and what he wanted with me. If I were to betray Phantom Task, it will be over for me. They invested a lot more into me, and now that she was out of their reach, I was the only one they could use. I am not arrogant enough to believe that I can avoid their agents forever, especially when I have no outside resources to utilize.

"It's true that I cherish Chifuyu-chan and Ichika. I may had to leave them, but even so, I believe that our bonds are strong enough that they'll endure until the day we meet again. But even so…" He had a vague, wistful smile on his face as our eyes met. There was so much passion when he talked about his bond. Perhaps in that mere moment, I vaguely understood that in his heart, he did not want to hurt me. That perhaps he sought something similar to that he spoke of with her and him.

"Even if I hadn't met Chifuyu-chan, I would've offered the same to you regardless. When I look at you, I recognize the eyes that you bear all too well. Those eyes are the ones tired of praying and crying for any sort of Heaven or God to help you. The feeling of loneliness and pain when all you just want is someone to reach out to you and tell you that they're here for you. The desire for someone to hold you when you need warmth from the coldness of life."

He averted his eyes as if he was ashamed of himself or of something that happened.

"You remind me so much of someone I consider a brother. Both of you were very talented people, the sort that people would always praise. Heck, you're a lot better fighter than me at your age. Not to mention smarter too." He chuckled briefly before settling down with a solemn look.

"He too had the same eyes as yours. He was betrayed by his own brother, and it became his overwhelming obsession. He became so set upon his path of vengeance that he closed his heart to all that tried to help him. I wasn't strong enough to convince him that he wasn't alone; that he could depend on his own friends to help him. I don't want you to walk on his same path. I failed to keep my promise, and I failed to save a friend who was a brother to me."

He then stood up from his kneeling position and offered me a hand.

"I want you to know that you still have someone who still cares and thinks about you, and they will never blame you for you had to do. The bond may be weak, but it still exists. I know that deep down, you still care for them too. For so long, you needed help, and I'll promise you that I'll help you. It is never too late to change. Are you willing to go with me?"

I closed my eyes, trying to comprehend what he had told me. The loud buzzing alarms still blared out in the silence, but it was distantly quiet compared to the cacophony of my tumultuous thoughts. What is it that I really want to do?

I opened my eyes as I asked him one final question. "What is your name?"

His vibrant grin clashed greatly with his dark outfit. "Uzumaki Naruto."

I made a choice that night. One that I will never regret. That was the day that M died, and Orimura Madoka was reborn.

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter was centered around Madoka, and how she met Naruto as he was investigating a Phantom Task base for whatever reason. First of all, I know that she's ridiculously young at this point of time. If my timeline is accurate, she would be around 5-6 years old. I would like to point out that Kakashi graduated Genin academy at age 5. Also, Tabane even admitted that even with her enhancement on her body, Chifuyu was still an equal match for her physically. Aside from that, how do you guys like her character before she met Naruto?

Though, it may be hard to see what she is right now because I haven't written any scenes for her in the present, I guess. Don't worry, I do plan to write scenes of her from her time under Naruto's tutelage.

This chapter is pretty short compared to my other ones, but I didn't feel like adding on any more scenes at this moment. I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with the introduction of Rin, Laura, and Charlotte. I would like your guys' opinions for this: it was hinted in chapter 2 that Madoka was one who saved Ichika and not Chifuyu. Can you guys think of any events that would've changed as a result of this? I already have plans for Laura, so I want to know if there's anything else that I might've missed.

I do want to focus on Tabane in a future chapter, but her scene would fit in better when it's actually Houki's birthday. After all, Houki's birthday is on such a memorable date. That, of course means, I need to address the above characters beforehand, so I'm not sure when I'll get to it. .

Also, I'll give shoutouts to a certain Naruto crossover Discord room. The people there helped me to reconsidered a lot of my writing. Do you see a difference between this chapter and the previous chapters? I know chapter 1 is a mess, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time to remake it. Please let me know what do you think.


End file.
